Les Ténèbres de Ghibli
by Sebwriter
Summary: Que s'est-il passé après la fin de "Princesse Mononoké", du "Voyage de Chihro" et autres  films de Miyazaki? Et pourquoi leurs mondes se retrouvent-ils submergés par les ténèbres, rappelant leurs héros à reprendre du service et à s'unir pour vaincre ?
1. Prologue

Il existe un espace entre les mondes. Un espace fait de vide, de néant, au sein duquel nulle forme de vie ne peut exister. Un espace infime et immense à la fois, séparant les mondes sans pour autant les éloigner. Aucune créature ne s'y est jamais aventuré, pourtant il existe, car il ne saurait y avoir pluralité de mondes sans frontières pour les délimiter.

Et c'est dans cet espace à géométrie incertaine, dans l'anonymat le plus complet, qu'une abomination sans nom, faite de déchets des différents mondes, prend forme. Une entité maléfique prenant sa source dans les six univers qui l'entourent. Un monstre dont la puissance est l'égale de celle d'un dieu, lui conférant un pouvoir quasiment infini.

Avide, il continue à grossir. Bientôt, la place manquera et plus rien ne l'empêchera de se déverser dans les seuls lieux accessibles, les mondes de Ghibli. Il les submergera, faisant tout disparaître, puis trouvera un moyen de grandir encore, car il n'a finalement pour vocation que celle de s'étendre jusqu'à tout dominer.

Et pour y parvenir, il réveillera une magie si terrible qu'elle avait été bannie des six mondes afin de les protéger. Un sortilège qui plongera toute existence dans les ténèbres.

Mais pour l'heure il se repaît, absorbant goulûment chaque mauvaise pensée, chaque once de colère, chaque particule de haine, chaque décharge de souffrance atterrissant dans le néant qui l'entoure. Il ne serait que temps, une fois l'heure venue, d'accomplir ses noirs desseins.

Bientôt.

Très bientôt.


	2. Le monde des esprits en effervescence

Quelque part au Japon, dans l'une des innombrables petites villes de l'île de Honshu. S'y trouvait un seul lycée qui accueillait tous les jeunes gens de la région.

- Waouh ! Regarde celui-là ! Comme il est trop mignon !

- Ah ouais ! Trop craquant ! Et lui, avec sa cravate de travers, tu trouve pas qu'il fait _bad boy_ ?

- Si ! C'est trop ton genre de mec. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Chihiro-san ?

- Mmh ? Ouais, il est pas mal, lâcha la lycéenne d'un ton détaché, son regard s'étant à peine arrêté sur le grand brun que lui désignaient ses amies.

- Y'a pas à dire, les garçons au lycée sont bien plus beau qu'au collège ! s'extasia l'une d'elle, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

- Allez, Chihiro-san ! On n'a plus cours aujourd'hui. Viens, on va séduire les beaux gosses.

- J'adorerai, mais je crois que je vais rentrer. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Ah ? Ok. C'est dommage. Soigne-toi bien, lança-t-elle tandis que Chihiro se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

La jeune fille n'eut que quelques mètres à parcourir pour rejoindre l'arrêt où son bus s'apprêtait à partir. Vingt-sept minutes et dix stations plus tard, elle en descendait. Elle résidait dans la banlieue nord de la ville avec ses parents depuis cinq ans déjà. Une petite maison bleue tout au bout d'une allée. Ils y avaient emménagé suite à la mutation de son père.

La bâtisse n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais Chihiro l'appréciait. Elle avait pourtant été opposée à cette idée de déménagement, qui l'éloignait de ses amies de l'époque. Mais ses parents avaient eu raison, elle s'en était rapidement faite de nouvelles.

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée, qui refusa de s'ouvrir. Sa mère ne devait pas être encore rentrée du travail. Après avoir déverrouillé la serrure, elle laissa son cartable glisser le long de son bras et le posa nonchalamment dans l'entrée.

En réalité, elle se sentait très bien. Elle avait juste trouvé un prétexte pour s'éclipser. Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange, attrapa un biscuit et monta dans sa chambre à l'étage. Elle posa son verre sur son bureau, son gâteau dans la bouche, et entreprit de défaire sa queue de cheval. Se redressant, Chihiro contempla son image dans le miroir. Elle y vit une jeune lycéenne de quinze ans au regard noir, les cheveux bruns coupés aux épaules. Son visage avait perdu de ses rondeurs, sa mâchoire inférieure en dessinant joliment la partie inférieure.

Chihiro ne se considérait pas comme belle, tout juste jolie à regarder. Et elle ne faisait pas particulièrement d'efforts pour que ça change, ne tenant pas vraiment à se faire draguer même si l'idée en soi était plutôt flatteuse.

Elle se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son futon et se mit à fixer le plafond sans le voir. Il était vrai que certains des lycéens qu'elle côtoyait se révélaient tout sauf hideux. Mais son cœur n'était déjà plus à prendre. Un jeune homme occupait depuis longtemps toutes ses pensées.

- Haku, murmura-t-elle en laissant les souvenirs l'envahirent.

Plus de cinq années avaient passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, le beau jeune homme ne pouvant pas quitter le monde des esprits pour l'accompagner. Pendant longtemps, Chihiro s'était demandé si elle n'avait fait que rêver son aventure au Grand Palais des Bains. Même lorsque son tendre amour avait commencé à apparaître dans ses songes, unique moyen disait-il pour communiquer, la peur que cela ne soit qu'un fantasme créé par son esprit l'avait fait douter.

Mais il existait une preuve incontournable.

Chihiro se redressa d'un coup et bondit sur ses pieds pour se rendre à son armoire. Elle écarta une pile de T-shirt et glissa sa main entre les deux chemises de nuit qui se trouvait au fond. La boîte était toujours là. Délicatement et avec attention, elle la retira de sa cache et en ôta le couvercle. Un soupir de mélancolie s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Elle saisit l'élastique capillaire de couleur pourpre et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux. Il ressemblait à n'importe lequel de ses semblables. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, la jeune japonaise distinguait un mince fil aux reflets bleutés qui le parcourait. Ce fil que Grand-mère Zéniba avait incorporé à l'élastique une fois l'avoir tissé renfermait un charme protecteur. D'un geste mécanique, répété des centaines de fois, Chihiro regroupa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et y glissa l'élastique pour les maintenir. Aussitôt, elle sentit la fatigue disparaître, envolée comme par magie.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle sentait que le sort de protection allait bientôt dévoiler toute son utilité. Son intuition en la matière la trompait rarement, malheureusement. Et ce n'était pas le fait qu'Haku, d'ordinaire si présent dans ses nuits, se faisait plus discret depuis quelques temps et plus évasif dans leurs conversations qui allait la rassurer. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte, même lorsqu'elle avait passé trois nuits à bouder après qu'il l'ait intimé de ne jamais tenter de revenir dans le monde des esprits.

Chihiro demeurait plongée dans ses angoisses lorsque la première secousse ébranla la maison, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle se précipita sous son bureau et adopta la posture enseignée en cas de séisme. Si la première secousse fut brève, la seconde frappa avec une puissance décuplée et fit tanguer sa chambre pendant plusieurs minutes, envoyant toutes ses affaires au sol. L'armoire s'agitait en tous sens, déversant son contenu sur le plancher et menaçant de l'y rejoindre.

Lorsque cela finit par se calmer, permettant à une Chihiro presque blasée de quitter son abri, plus rien ne se trouvait à sa place d'origine dans la pièce. Le reste de la maison ne devait pas faire état d'un constat différent. En tant que Japonaise, elle avait l'habitude. Les séismes accompagnaient sa vie au même titre qu'Internet ou que l'eau courante. Faire mine de les ignorer aurait été absurde tant ils faisaient partie du quotidien. Chihiro ramassa le plus gros du désordre et le rangea, puis descendit au salon pour allumer la télévision, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun bâtiment ne s'était écroulé.

La présentatrice du flash spécial, une trentenaire originaire de Nagano, veste beige et cravate brune, découvrait visiblement chaque mot affiché sur son prompteur.

- Et nous retrouvons immédiatement notre confrère sur le terrain. M. Koji, qu'elle est la situation là où vous vous trouvez ?

Le journaliste, un quadragénaire grisonnant, apparut à l'écran. Les yeux exorbités, le regard en perpétuel mouvement, de la sueur qui coulait le long de ses joues hâlées, il semblait pris d'une furieuse envie de quitter le cadrage pour partir en courant.

- Et bien… Je dois dire qu'ici, le séisme n'a fait aucune victime. Seulement quelques vitres brisées et des poteaux renversés. P…Pourtant les rues restent vidées des passants habituels suite à d'étranges apparitions survenues juste après les premières secousses. De nombreux témoignages font état de créatures masquées vêtus de sokutaï (habit traditionnel des nobles) et d'hommes aux allures de grenouilles. Deux étudiantes auraient même aperçu une troupe d'énormes poussins habillés de kimonos. Apparitions ? Hallucination de masse ? Effet d'optique ? Nous vous en dirons plus dès que n… Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

La caméra se détourna du reporter hystérique pour suivre la direction que ce dernier pointait du doigt. Au milieu de la rue déserte, une énorme créature humanoïde à la peau blanche comme le lait, au visage dépourvu de nez et dont le menton se divisait en deux appendices penchant l'un vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche, se dirigeait dans leur direction.

- Chers téléspectateurs, j'espère que vous voyez bien ce qui se présente à nos yeux. Je ne saurai dire de quoi il s'agit, mais il ne semble pas agressif pour le moment, commenta M. Koji qui ne parvenait pas à empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Soudain, l'apparition s'arrêta, se tourna légèrement en direction de la caméra et leva un bras plus épais qu'une jambe pour saluer amicalement le reporter et son caméraman.

Alors que le premier s'apprêtait à réagir, l'écran de télévision s'éteignit. Chihiro en avait assez entendu pour se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche dans le monde des esprits. Elle s'était mise à préparer ses affaires dès l'instant où elle avait entendu le journaliste parler des esprits masqués. La vision de l'énorme personnage blanc avait fini de la convaincre. Elle avait déjà côtoyé cet esprit, et de très près puisqu'ils avaient tous deux embarqué dans un ascenseur qui avait mené la jeune fille jusqu'au bureau de Yubâba.

Au Diable la promesse faite à Haku de rester loin de son monde. Il était hors de question qu'elle attende sagement sans rien faire alors que ses amis se trouvaient sûrement en danger.

Elle s'assura de n'avoir rien oublié puis écrivit quelques lignes pour ses parents leur indiquant qu'elle sortait ce soir et qu'ils ne l'attendent pas pour dîner.

Le chemin menant au monde des esprits se trouvant un peu plus bas sur la colline, Chihiro ne s'embarrassa pas de détour et descendit directement par la pelouse qui l'en séparait. Elle suivit le sentier, croisant les statuts gardiennes éparpillées ça et là dans les broussailles.

Le tunnel l'attendait, inchangé. La jeune fille le scruta, les souvenirs de son dernier passage refaisant surface. Le vent s'engouffra soudain à l'intérieur, l'invitant à continuer. Une fois de l'autre côté il n'y aurait plus de retour acceptable.

Chihiro prit une grande inspiration et se remit en marche, laissant derrière elle le monde des hommes, son monde.


	3. La Résurrection de la Vallée du Vent

Un puissant alizé soufflait sur la Vallée du Vent. Rien d'extraordinaire jusque-là puisque c'était ce qui lui avait valu son nom. Les éoliennes et les moulins fraîchement reconstruits embrassaient son souffle, leurs bras saluant avec entrain son passage. De leur fonctionnement dépendaient tant de choses indispensables aux villageois.

Le village, qui pensait encore ses plaies en réparant les dégâts causés par l'incendie de l'année précédente, respectait un moment de recueillement. Contraste saisissant avec l'agitation coutumière qui régnait en temps normal dans tous les recoins du petit bourg verdoyant. Car ce jour n'était pas anodin : les villageois célébraient l'anniversaire de la mort de leur défunt roi, assasiné par les troupes tolmèques de l'empire voisin venues occupées le terrain avant de s'attaquer au Fukaï.

Il avait pourtant fallu l'insistance de tout le peuple pour que la princesse Nausicaä, protectrice du peuple reconnue pour sa sagesse, accepte un tel cérémonial. Non pas que la princesse n'eut éprouvé aucun sentiment à la disparition de son père. Les personnes présentent pouvaient témoigner de quelle manière elle avait terrassé plusieurs tolmèques, puis renfermé le chagrin dans son cœur afin de reprendre son rôle de dirigeante. Elle abait alors su calmer son peuple enragé par le meurtre du roi, évitant ainsi un bain de sang. Mais Nausicaä se consacrait quasi exclusivement à la reconstruction du village, d'autant que celui-ci avait nécessité un agrandissement dû à l'accueil des sinistrés de Pejite, dont la cité avait été ravagée au court de la récente guerre. L'influence de Mito, oncle de la princesse et guerrier émérite, avait fini par faire plier sa nièce, sous condition qu'il s'agisse d'un jour unique et non reconductible, son père n'ayant probablement pas désiré une fête annuelle en pareilles circonstances.

Le village coloré avait donc revêtu ses habits de deuil en l'honneur du roi Jhil. Les volets de chaque demeure étaient restés fermés, les portes closes. Aux fenêtres s'agitaient des drapeaux noirs ou blancs, échos visuels aux vêtements revêtus pour l'occasion*. Au cœur du village, au pied du nouveau château érigé, la population s'était rassemblée devant un imposant portrait du souverain tombé pour le pays. Ceux qui résidaient autrefois à Pejite ne connaissaient jusqu'alors pas ce visage aux traits durs et aux nombreuses cicatrices, mais ils avaient appris à le respecter à travers les récits qui contaient le courage et la force de caractère du personnage.

Seule devant l'autel, la princesse Nausicaä mit un genou à terre, fixant le cercueil de son père avec tristesse. Sa mère disparue, il avait été avec Mito sa seule famille.

- Père, reposez en paix. Je vous promets de veiller sur notre village avec la même velléité que celle dont vous faisiez preuve.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, les plus proches spectateurs virent une larme rouler le long de sa joue. La princesse n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire son deuil, trop occupée à endiguer la guerre entre la Vallée et l'empire tolmèque, à stopper la charge des Ohmus, à rebâtir. Mais la jeune fille n'en laissa rien voir d'avantage, faisant appelle à cette force qui lui valait l'affection de ses gens.

D'un geste de la main, elle chassa l'eau qui embuait son regard puis se tourna vers l'assemblée attentive.

_ Il y a de cela un an, notre souverain a lutté vaillament contre ceux qui menaçaient le pays, et il a perdu la vie en défendant la vallée et ses habitants. Il n'est pas de mort plus digne pour un roi. La princesse tolmèque Kushana m'a depuis confié n'avoir jamais croisé d'homme plus valeureux, et a demandé pardon au nom de sa nation pour le mal qu'elle avait causé à nos terres. Je sais que la colère fourmille encore dans le cœur de certains d'entre vous (disant cela, elle se tourna vers son oncle qui déroba trop rapidement son regard au sien), mais je vous conjure de ne pas y céder. Tous, Tolmèques et nous autres, humains et insectes du Fukaï, avons connus de grandes souffrances à l'époque. Il n'est nul besoin d'en causer d'avantage. Je suis sure, en tous cas, que ce n'est pas ce que Père aurait souhaiter.

Elle s'écarta de l'autel et laissa Mito prendre la relève, démarrant un larmoyant discours de vingt pages au sujet de son frère.

Désormais en "retrait", Nausicaä jeta un regard à la foule rassemblée. Ils n'étaient pas là ! Le prince Asbel de Pejite et surtout Yupa, le guerrier érudit et très bon ami du roi Jhil, manquaient à l'appel. Ils étaient partis la veille pour le Fukaï, cette gigantesque forêt toxique qui ne cessait de s'étendre au milieu du désert voisin, avec la promesse d'être de retour pour ces funérailles officielles. Nausicaä ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle-même y avait passé de longues journées et connaissait les dangers que cachaient les arbres de la grande forêt toxique. Il ne s'agissait assurément que d'un fâcheux contretemps.

Tetho, le renard-écureuil que Yupa lui avait ramené du Fukaï, se glissa entre ses jambes et la princesse s'accroupit pour le faire grimper sur son épaule. Le petit animal vint se blottir dans le creux de son cou en lui administrant un coup de tête affectueux.

En marge de la foule se trouvait une vieille femme drapée dans une cape noire. La princesse connaissait O-baba depuis sa naissance. Aïeule du village atteinte de cécité, elle possédait une sorte de troisième œil lui conférant une lecture différente des événements. Lorsqu'O-baba parlait, on l'écoutait. Mais la vieille femme était également la grand-mère de tout le monde. Les enfants étaient toujours prêts à l'aider, avides des histoires fantastiques qu'elle seule connaissait.

Soudain, alors que Mito s'apprêtait à attaquer la quinzième page de son discours, un vent glacial traversa le village. Une bourrasque qui transportait l'un des cris les plus effrayants que Nausicaä ait jamais entendu, strident et cliquetant.

- Les Ohmus, soupira-t-elle, le regard tourné vers l'entrée de la vallée.

Une silhouette incertaine venait d'y faire son apparition. Les villageois, perturbés dans leur recueillement et gagnés par l'inquiétude ou la peur, la virent grandir peu à peur. Le souvenir de la charge des Ohmus brûlait encore dans tous les esprits.

Lorsque les regards les plus acérés finirent par distinguer la nature de cette soudaine apparition, ils découvrirent un jeune homme brun aux traits d'ordinaire charismatiques. Pourtant, ces derniers étaient désormais tordus par la concentration tandis qu'il éperonnait sa monture, un oiseau géant à l'apparence d'un dodo, les yeux saisis d'une terreur nouvelle. Le prince Asbel de Pejite n'était pas de ceux à avoir peur pour presque rien, et lire une telle expression sur son visage n'augurait rien de bon.

- Nausicaä ! appela-t-il à gorge déployée tandis qu'il passait les premières maisons. Nausicaä !

- Asbel ! Que se passe-t-il ? Et d'où provenait ce cri ?

Le jeune homme tira sur la bride de Kaï, l'oiseau-cheval, tandis qu'ils atteignaient la place du village. La foule avait les yeux rivés sur lui, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

- Les Ohmus ! Ils sortent par centaines du Fukaï ! Et leurs yeux n'ont jamais été aussi rouges !

*Le noir et le blanc sont les couleurs de deuil dans la culture japonaise


	4. On n'échappe pas à son passé

- Waaahhh ! Redresse ! Redresse ou on va atterrir prématurément !

Sheeta tira sur le manche et le petit avion freina peu à peu sa descente jusqu'à retrouver une position presque horizontale.

- Attention à l'arbre !

La jeune fille bascula précipitamment le levier sur la droite et l'appareil évita la collision de justesse.

- Pfiouu ! C'est pas passé loin, commenta Pazu en jetant un regard en arrière. Ça aurait été dommage de rentrer dans le seul arbre que compte cette prairie.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai loupé l'occasion de me faire remarquer ? lui demanda son amie avec un grand sourire.

- Rigole, rigole. N'empêche que tu as failli provoquer un crash. Et ne me dit pas que tu maîtrisais la situation ! ajouta-t-il lorsque son amie fit mine de vouloir lui répondre.

La jeune fille se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire fondre sa colère naissante.

- Bon. Le plus important reste que notre cher _Race Swift_* est toujours en un seul morceau. Et nous avec. Mais je préfèrerai quand même récupérer les commandes, histoire que tu ne tente pas un nouveau looping en plein travail.

Le reste de leur voyage se déroula sans incident majeur, excepté la traversée malencontreuse d'une formation d'oiseaux migratoires qui vit l'une des pauvres créatures mourir au contact de l'hélice frontale.

Le crépuscule approchant, ils parvinrent à destination, une cité localisée à près de trois cents kilomètres au nord de Gandoa, la ville natale de Sheeta. Ils atterrirent aisément et rangèrent leur Race Swift dans le hangar réservé aux appareils chargés des livraisons postales.

Ils se rendirent immédiatement au " bureau des arrivages urgents ou spéciaux ". A l'inverse des gros bâtiments chargés de faire l'aller-retour continu entre deux villes, l'affectation des deux adolescents les destinait à des voyages toujours différents, pour des missions rapides et importantes, voire délicates et même dangereuse. Ce travail présentait deux grands avantages : il évitait la monotonie et offrait évidemment une meilleure rémunération.

La hauteur du montant perçu dépendait bien sûr de la distance parcourue, de l'importance de la mission, auxquelles s'ajoutaient des primes supplémentaires en fonction du délai de livraison. Pazu et Sheeta s'étaient spécialisés dans l'obtention de ces bonus. En à peine plus de dix-huit mois, ils s'étaient faits un nom dans le milieu pour leur courage et leur incroyable efficacité. En fait, les tâches les plus ardues leur semblaient désormais dévolues, surtout celles nécessitant vitesse et discrétion. Leur dernière mission, bouclée en cinq jours au lieu de huit avec une seule pause de ravitaillement et sans accros (en mettant de côté l'épisode de l'arbre de la journée) l'illustrait parfaitement.

Il faut dire que le jeune couple ne ménageait pas sa peine. Dès leurs débuts, ils avaient fait l'acquisition de leur coucou, un modèle MS 230**, pour une somme exorbitante et parfaitement justifiée. L'appareil conciliait parfaitement une bonne résistance de la carlingue, une maniabilité doublée d'une capacité de propulsion et de pénétration dans l'air optimales pour sa taille et surtout une consommation presque ridicule en combustible.

Presque tout leur argent, celui que les bijoux et pierres précieuses de Laputa leur avait rapporté, avait donc été englouti par cet investissement judicieux. Les revenus qu'ils empochaient depuis grâce à lui compensaient bien la dépense, permettant largement de financer son entretien (dont se chargeait principalement Pazu), le carburant, les repas et les couchages occasionnels.

Après avoir enregistré leur livraison et empoché leur dû, les deux adolescents partirent faire un tour en ville pour y trouver une chambre et des provisions pour leur prochain voyage, leur prochain départ étant déjà prévu pour le surlendemain.

Sheeta, la quinzaine tout juste passée, était une jeune fille charmante, d'allure timide mais néanmoins espiègle. Ses longs cheveux bruns réunis en une tresse unique tombaient le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Son doux regard gris révélait un tempérament ouvert et serviable, ainsi qu'une intelligence vive et une connaissance très précoce des difficultés de la vie.

Pazu, du même âge que sa compagne, présentait les prémices de sa future silhouette d'adulte. Ses épaules et ses biceps s'étaient gonflés en quelques mois à peine. Ses jambes avaient grandi et il mesurait à présent près d'un mètre soixante-dix, soit dix centimètres de plus que Sheeta. Une fine moustache noire et quelques poils au menton témoignaient des changements récents de son organisme. Son regard noir reflétait une personnalité plus expressive que celle de sa coéquipière, plus téméraire également, mais on pouvait aussi y lire, en profondeur, un même passé douloureux, des épisodes auxquels des jeunes gens de leur âge ne devraient jamais avoir à assister.

Ces moments difficiles, le couple semblait pourtant les avoir laissés derrière lui. Il vivait les jours comme ils venaient, passait une bonne partie de son temps à entretenir son avion puis à voler avec, et il s'en accommodait parfaitement. Rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on savait que le père de Pazu, aujourd'hui décédé au même titre que son épouse, avait été un aviateur émérite et que Sheeta se trouvait être l'unique héritière d'une famille…disons…qualifiée en ce qui concernait les appareils volants.

Ils poussèrent finalement la porte de l'auberge la plus au sud de la ville. La soirée commençait tout juste, mais l'établissement faisait déjà salle comble. Les trois employés ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, le patron derrière son comptoir s'occupait spécifiquement de servir le flux insatiable de buveurs, qui ne consommaient pour la plupart pas de boissons alcoolisées en dessous de quinze pourcent, et son épouse, une femme imposante autant de par sa stature que sa personnalité, raccompagnait avec conviction un client ayant visiblement abusé de spiritualités.

- Fiche le camp de là, espèce de poivrot ! Tu reviendras quand t'auras de quoi payer pour te saoûler !

Pazu eut juste le temps d'écarter sa partenaire de la porte d'entrée et l'homme prit le chemin inverse au leur, s'envolant presque à travers l'ouverture pour aller tituber sur quelques mètres avant d'enfin s'écrouler mollement sur le pavé. Avec fermeté, la patronne referma le battant avec un soupir de lassitude. Alors seulement elle prit conscience de la présence de ses nouveaux clients.

- Tiens, mais je vous connais, vous !

- Bonjour, Madame, s'empressa de la saluer Pazu. Oui, nous vous avions loué une chambre il y a de cela bientôt quatre mois.

- Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes les deux gamins qui font du transport de marchandise, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, Madame. Est-ce qu'il vous reste des lits de disponible ?

- Pour sûr. C'est pas ce qui manque chez nous. Je suppose que vous voudrez aussi manger un morceau ?

Le jeune homme allait répondre lorsqu'un bruyant gargouillement s'échappa de sous sweat-shirt. La gérante ne put retenir un sourire tandis que Sheeta dissimulait avec peine un petit rire.

- Ça va, je crois avoir saisi. Venez avec moi, je vais vous guider à vos quartiers pour que vous y posiez vos affaires, puis je tâcherai de vous trouver quelque chose de comestible.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient ainsi attablés autour de deux assiettes de porridge d'avoine accompagnées de pain et de jus de pomme. Ils n'en demandaient pas d'avantage. Leur Race Swift avait beau figurer parmi les meilleurs appareils volants, le confort ne faisait malheureusement pas parti de ses caractéristiques. Ils avaient donc hâte de pouvoir enfin s'allonger sur un sommier, même dur comme un biscuit militaire.

Pazu venait à peine de terminer son repas, rêvant d'avance au sommeil réparateur qui l'attendait, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas et qu'une dizaine de soldats firent irruption dans l'auberge. Précipitamment, une bonne partie des clients s'écarta de leur passage, se moquant bien de bousculer les tables et de renverser les chaises. En quelques secondes, les militaires avaient pris place autour de la table des deux adolescents, leurs fusils et pistolets en main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Un homme vêtu de noir, coiffé d'un chapeau melon de même couleur et portant des lunettes tout aussi sombres passa à son tour le seuil de l'auberge. Sheeta reconnut immédiatement l'uniforme, le même que celui que portaient les acolytes de Muska deux années auparavant. Probablement s'agissait-il d'un agent gouvernemental. L'individu sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa veste un rouleau de papier qu'il déroula et entreprit de lire à haute voix :

- Les personnes connues sous les noms de Pazu et Sheeta, de son vrai nom Lusheeta Toelle Ul Laputa, princesse du royaume perdu de Laputa, sont désormais en état d'arrestation. Ils sont soupçonnés d'être responsables de la disparition d'un haut fonctionnaire militaire, d'un régiment complet d'infanterie et de plusieurs de nos agents. Ils devront donc être entendus et si nécessaire jugés pour ce crime.

Il adressa un signe de la tête en direction d'un de ses hommes, qui plongea une main dans sa poche et en retira une paire de menottes.

Pazu tourna son regard vers son amie. La jeune fille semblait toute aussi perdue que lui.

*Swift signifie Martinet en anglais. Le martinet est l'un des oiseaux les plus rapides avec le faucon pèlerin. Le choix de ce nom est justifié par l'idée que Sheeta et Pazu ne sont pas des rapaces mais plutôt d'éternels migratoires.

**Je vous invite à taper le nom du modèle sur google (ou autre) pour obtenir un aperçu visuel de l'avion.


	5. Fanatisme à Terremer

Le vent de mer soufflait paisiblement sur la colline, transportant avec lui les embruns marins. Les odeurs salées et amères emplissaient les narines de Therru, assise sur le muret qui entourait la ferme de Tenar, tandis que ses longs cheveux bruns dansaient dans les airs. Elle appréciait cette période de l'année, lorsque les zéphyrs venus du grand large balayaient les plaines autour de Horteville, prémices de la saison chaude qui ne tarderait plus. Elle y lisait la promesse de températures caniculaires et d'un soleil lumineux brillant de mille feux au sein d'un ciel sans nuages. Non pas que les caprices du temps aient une quelconque influence sur son comportement : Therru pouvait aisément ignorer le froid, la neige ou la pluie. Cependant, les jours de beau temps elle se sentait remplie d'une force nouvelle, sa flamme intérieure se ravivant dans tout son corps, rendant les durs labeurs aisés et les heures de travail plus courtes.

Depuis l'intérieur de la maison, elle entendait Tenar s'affairer au rangement. Elle l'appellerait certainement bientôt pour l'aider à s'occuper des bêtes et à préparer le dîner, comme chaque soir. La vie reprenait son cour.

Déjà un mois qu'Épervier avait quitté la ferme pour poursuivre son périple à travers Terremer. L'archimage de Roke, absent plus de trois ans, avait dû faire face aux innombrables questions de Therru, dont beaucoup demeuraient encore à ce jour sans réponse. L'unique chose qu'il avait pu lui assurer était qu'Arren n'avait pas perdu la vie. La magie qu'il avait placée sur lui l'aurait averti du contraire.

Épervier avait laissé le jeune homme aux portes de Morred, sur l'île d'Enlad. Le prince de la petite principauté y était de retour pour expier ses crimes, parmi lesquels le régicide de son propre père et le vol de l'épée de lumière de la lignée royale. Mais Arren avait de lui-même choisis de revenir dans son pays et il avait accepté d'en payer le prix.

Depuis lors, Épervier n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de recroiser le prince. Il avait bien entendu quelques rumeurs de-ci de-là, l'une supputant un emprisonnement à vie dans les cachots royaux, une autre évoquant une rébellion du peuple visant à le placer sur le trône… Une troisième l'envoyait même dans un pays lointain pour y épouser la fille d'un noble, manière astucieuse de le forcer à l'exil. Mais le mage ne portait foi à aucune d'elles.

Therru ne pouvait que souhaiter qu'il ait raison. Imaginer Arren enfermé dans un cachot sombre et froid la bouleversait, le visualiser à la tête d'un coup d'état la troublait tant cela l'éloignait de l'image qu'elle se faisait d'Arren. Quant à l'idée qu'il puisse épouser une femme dont il ignorait tout, Therru voulait croire que son ami ne l'accepterait jamais. Il lui avait promis de revenir dès que sa situation serait clarifiée.

Après tout, il lui avait donné son nom véritable, et elle le sien. Elle ne le prononcerait plus jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles.

- Therru ! Tu es là ?

Tenar apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui sourit en l'apercevant. Un sourire aimant, franc, reflet de la douceur de son âme et bien loin de ces grimaces hypocrites qu'adressait le plus grand nombre à Therru. Mais la jeune femme comprenait leur attitude. Difficile de rester impassible devant un visage brûlé au second degré sur presque toute sa partie gauche, la marque coulant depuis son sourcil jusqu'au bas de la joue en englobant son œil et sa pommette. Ni ses yeux marron, ni son joli sourire (dont elle se montrait avare) ne pouvaient dissimuler la cicatrice rouge, souvenir de l'amour prodigué par ses parents avant que Tenar ne la recueille.

Longtemps, elle avait désiré pouvoir être l'enfant véritable de Tenar, avoir sa magnifique chevelure rousse, ce regard rieur et plein de vie, une jeunesse où chaque jour la destinait à recevoir son amour. Cette dernière lui avait appris que quelque soient ses origines et son histoire, il ne fallait pas les renier car elles faisaient partis de son existence. Selon elle, il suffisait de mettre une distance mentale entre eux et ton esprit. Lorsque Tenar avait prononcé ces mots, une ombre furtive avait obscurci son regard, écho lointain de sa vie passée. Mais sa protégée ne cherchait pas à en apprendre davantage, respectant son droit au secret. L'unique chose qu'elle savait était qu'Épervier l'avait secouru dans sa jeunesse et l'avait tiré des tombeaux d'Atuan.

- Therru, tu m'écoutes ?

- Ah, excuse-moi Tenar.

- Encore plongée dans tes pensées, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour Arren ?

Le visage de la jeune fille devint rouge écarlate.

- Comment ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Pour quelle raison devrais-je me soucier de lui ?

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de son amie, cette expression si familière qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est l'heure de réunir les animaux. La nuit approche et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'en perdre un.

Rattraper les bêtes s'avéra le plus ardu. Aucune ne semblait partager le désir de Therru de rentrer à la ferme le plus tôt possible et quelques-unes eurent même l'audace de fuir. Mais dès qu'elle parvenait à en saisir une, Therru savait exactement comment obtenir d'elle ce qu'elle souhaitait. Cette affinité particulière, elle l'avait depuis sa naissance. Raccompagner les vaches et les moutons jusqu'à leur étable lui prit ainsi près d'une heure.

Elle fit ensuite un brin de toilette pendant que Tenar s'affairait à préparer le dîner, puis la relaya.

Le repas fut silencieux. La fatigue engrangée dans la journée les poussait au mutisme.

- Alors, tu penses encore à Arren ? lâcha malicieusement Tenar alors qu'elles débarrassaient.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais à lui ? s'emporta la jeune femme qui avait failli laisser échapper une assiette.

- Je ne sais pas, je te trouve bien songeuse ces derniers temps.

- J'ai toujours été songeuse, se défendit Therru, que ce petit jeu commençait à agacer.

- C'est vrai. Mais actuellement tu me sembles également…mélancolique.

- Moi, je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui te fais des idées. Cela fait trois ans maintenant.

- Et tout juste un mois qu'Épervier nous a quittées, insista son amie, taquine.

- À ce propos, tu me sembles plutôt mal placée pour me questionner côté cœur.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? lui demanda Tenar en détournant le regard.

Therru jubila. Elle le savait !

- J'ai remarqué la manière dont tu le dévores des yeux quand il est là. Avoue que tu as le béguin pour lui.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Épervier.

Le visage de Tenar prit une teinte écarlate.

- Tu t'en es rendu compte ?

- J'ai grandi.

- Oui. Il n'y a qu'une femme éprise pour détecter les sentiments amoureux d'une autre.

- Ça n'a rien à voir! répliqua Therru, qui sentait que la situation lui échappait. C'est seulement que j'ai mûri. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Tu me fais penser à moi il y a plusieurs années. À l'époque, je refusai d'admettre ce que j'éprouvais pour Gedo*. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Tu comprendras plus tard.

Therru ne comptait pas en rester là, mais des bruits provenant de l'extérieur l'interrompirent. Les bêtes semblaient excitées, voire effrayées. Entendre leurs animaux à ces heures était coutumier aux deux femmes, pourtant un frisson parcourut la nuque de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? s'étonna Tenar, qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

Therru voulut l'en empêcher lorsque le battant explosa littéralement, les forçant toutes les deux à se jeter au sol. En quelques instants, la chaumière fut envahie par une dizaine d'hommes vêtus de noir. Une main se referma sur l'épaule de Therru, manquant lui briser la clavicule, et la força à se relever. Un bras compressa sa gorge tandis que le sien était tiré en arrière et retourné, se trouvant bloqué dans son dos. Sans ménagement, elle fut emmenée au-dehors. Et un nouveau frisson traversa sa nuque et descendit jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Partout autour du muret qui délimitait la petite ferme, une centaine d'hommes et de femmes de tous les âges se trouvaient rassemblés. Leurs tenues sombres en faisaient des silhouettes incertaines tandis que des torches brandies ici et là projetaient leurs ombres jusqu'aux parois de la maison. Le rendu était terrifiant.

Un cri sur sa gauche attira son attention. Trois guerriers tentaient de maintenir Tenar immobile, cette dernière ne semblant pas décidée à se laisser faire. Finalement, une claque l'assomma à moitié.

De la foule sortit alors une femme élancée, drapée dans une cape de soie blanche brodé de fils d'or. Son pas irrégulier soulignait le handicape dont sa jambe gauche souffrait. Sa chevelure blonde accentuait le contraste avec les quelques mèches de cheveux blancs que présentait son crâne. Son regard vert passa brièvement sur Therru et cette dernière se crut transformée en glace tant elle frissonna. Son visage avait dû être très séduisant à une époque, mais sa mâchoire inférieure partait désormais en biais, lui donnant l'allure d'un soldat vétéran.

Elle avança jusqu'à Tenar et se campa face à elle. Lorsque celle-ci releva la tête et exposa sa lèvre ouverte sous le coup reçu plus tôt, un simulacre de sourire déforma les traits de la grande femme.

- Enfin, je te retrouve, soupira-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction, une pointe de sadisme dans la voix. Combien de temps cela fait-il, à présent ? Douze ans ? Treize ? Je crois que j'ai cessé de compter à la huitième année. Mais tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je suis ravie de te revoir, ma chère Ahra.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'écria Tenar en lui jetant un regard assassin. Ce nom n'est pas le mien, seulement celui que toi et les autres fanatiques de ta secte mon donné. Je l'ai abandonné il y a bien longtemps.

- Oh non, très chère. Pour moi, tu seras toujours Ahra « La Dévorée », grande prêtresse des Innommables. Ahra la grande traîtresse qui a sauvé la vie d'un inconnu en dépit des lois de notre ordre et qui a fait s'effondrer le temple du Dieu-Roi sur ma personne, gâchant ma beauté et provoquant la colère de nos dieux.

- Ridicule ! Ce sont les Innommables eux-mêmes qui ont provoqué la destruction du temple. Épervier et moi n'avons fait que leur échapper.

- Assez de tes blasphèmes, démone ! hurla la femme en la giflant avec violence.

- Tenar ! Arrêtez ! Laissez-la !

L'attention de l'adversaire de Tenar se tourna un instant vers Therru, puis se reporta sur la rousse.

- Tenar. C'est donc ainsi que tu te fais appeler. Serait-ce ton vrai nom ?

- Toujours aussi directe, Kossil, constata Tenar en essuyant le sang qui coulait des deux blessures de sa lèvre inférieure avec l'épaule de sa tunique.

- On ne se refait pas. Tu ne souhaites pas répondre ? Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu au moins me dire qui est cette jeune fille ? Serait-ce ta fille ? Le Dieu-Roi t'aurait donc puni en lui infligeant cette immonde cicatrice ?

Kossil s'était approchée de Therru et avait agrippé son visage pour mieux exposer la marque rouge. La jeune fille se débattit, mais la poigne était particulièrement ferme.

- Pas autant qu'il semble t'avoir puni pour avoir laissé son temple se faire détruire par les Innommables, se moqua Tenar. Il s'agit de Therru, ma fille de cœur et d'esprit.

Kossil ne laissa pas passer la première réplique. Pourtant, son attitude ne montrait aucun signe d'énervement.

- En parlant du temple, saches qu'il a été rebâti depuis ton départ. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte que tu le vois.

Elle se délecta du regard horrifié qui apparut sur le visage de son ennemie.

- Oui. Je pense que nous devrions partir dès maintenant. Je suis sûre que tu es également pressé de retrouver notre belle île d'Atuan. Tu verras, tu t'y sentiras de nouveau comme chez toi. Après tout, la cérémonie de libération ne peut être achevée que si la grande prêtresse est prête à sacrifier son corps et son âme.

- Jamais je ne vous aiderai, tu entends ! Plutôt mourir !

- Comme j'aimerai accéder à ta requête ! admit Kossil. Mais ceci n'est pas envisageable. En revanche, j'en connais une dont la vie n'a aucune importance, ajouta-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Therru, un regard de chatte prête à bondir sur une souris sans défense. Tu ne voudrais quand-même pas que ta petite protégée connaisse une mort prématurée, n'est-ce pas ?

Tenar se redressa soudain et cracha un jet de sang sur le visage de Kossil, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer sa fureur. Mais cette fois-ci, Tenar était prête. D'une rotation des coudes, elle se déroba à deux de ses « gardiens », tira un couteau de sous sa tenue dont elle se servit pour se dégager un passage, puis saisit Kossil par le col, évita le poing qui lui était destiné et pressa la lame contre la gorge de la prêtresse. Le visage de celle-ci blêmit sous l'effet cumulé de la fureur et de la sensation de froid sur son cou.

- Reculez ! Reculez tous ou elle meurt !

Aussitôt, l'assemblée s'écarta.

- Relâchez-là ! intima Tenar en désignant Therru, que son assaillant s'entêtait à maintenir immobilisée.

L'homme desserra son étreinte et Therru se détendit avant de rejeter violemment sa tête en arrière. Le dos de son crâne percuta une proéminence et elle ressentit plus qu'entendit le craquement. Sans plus se soucier ni du nez qu'elle venait de casser, ni de son propriétaire, elle rejoignit Tenar.

- Therru ! Tu vas fuir, tu entends ? Change-toi et va-t'en !

- Mais, et toi ? Tu ne viens pas ?

- Je ne peux pas. Dès que j'aurai baissé mon arme, ces fanatiques nous attaquerons. Mais toi, tu peux leur échapper. Retrouve Épervier. Il est le seul capable de régler cette affaire.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je le trouve ? Je n'ai aucune idée de là où il peut être.

- Tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance en toi.

Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle avait peur. Peur d'échouer, peur de ne pas pouvoir sauver Tenar, peur de finir seule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Tout ira bien.

Elle y croyait. Therru lut dans les prunelles embuées de sa compagne cette conviction que rien ne pouvait expliquer.

- Je reviendrai !

Un flash de lumière blanche chassa la nuit l'espace de quelques secondes, puis un immense dragon aux écailles grises et aux yeux de braise s'envola vers le ciel étoilé sous les regards médusés de tous. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, plusieurs membres de l'assistance criaient déjà au miracle, d'autres à l'hérésie. L'incertitude gagnait les rangs des fanatiques.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Ahra ? Dès que tu m'auras tué, ils se jetteront sur toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu participeras à la renaissance de nos divinités.

- Tu as toujours été très sûre de toi. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue autrefois, et c'est pourquoi je ne peux te mettre à mort. Mais je connais très bien ce rituel. J'ai eu souvent l'occasion d'en lire la théorie. Seule une grande prêtresse dévouée à la cause et prête à en mourir, en son âme et conscience, pourrait le réaliser.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Plusieurs de mes fidèles savent exactement comment remodeler la personnalité de quelqu'un comme toi.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais comment espères-tu modifier mon esprit s'il t'est inaccessible ?

- Quoi ?

Tenar bouscula sans ménagement Kossil, l'envoyant rouler dans la poussière, plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une petite fiole qu'elle avait eu le temps de cacher avant l'intrusion de sa demeure. Elle la débouchonna précipitamment et en avala le contenu.

- Therru, bonne chance, soupira-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* Gedo (prononcer « Guédo ») est le nom véritable d'Épervier, Épervier étant son nom de mage.


	6. Prémices d'une nouvelle guerre ?

- A…A… À l'aide ! Qu…Quelqu'un, s'il-vous-plaît ! Ohhhhh… Au secours ! Je vais m'éteindre ! Je vais m'éteindre ! Sophie, Hauru ? Ahh ! Ça y est ! Ah non, ça y est pas. J'ai besoin de bois !

- Oui, oui. J'arrive.

- Vite ! Je veux pas mourir !

- Oh, tu es toujours si impatient, maugréa Sophie en déposant une grosse bûche dans la cheminée.

Calcifer se depêcha de s'y accrocher et le bout de bois prit feu dans la seconde.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli mourir ! lâcha-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

- Mais oui, comme hier ou la semaine dernière.

La réplique du démon du feu fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme brun, au regard rieur et dont les traits séduisants entouraient un large sourire. Le dénommé Hauru, sorcier indépendant de seulement vingt-cinq ans, vint enserrer la taille de sa compagne et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser.

- Allons, Sophie chérie. Tu sais bien que sans Calcifer, notre demeure ne serait plus en mesure de voler et nous risquerions de nous écraser. Et ce n'est pas non-plus une façon de traiter ses amis.

- Calcifer sait bien que je le taquine, répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son étreinte. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne lui fournissais pas suffisamment de combustible. Ce glouton avale l'équivalent d'une forêt en trois jours.

- Eh oh ! Tu t'enflammes, ma jolie, contre-attaqua la boule de feu avant de gober une branche entière. En quatre ans, j'ai toujours suivi le même régime. Mes besoins n'ont pas varié. Ton caractère, en revanche…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ?

- Tu n'es peut-être plus une vieille rombière, mais on dirait que tu en as conservé le tempérament.

Ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant que son visage ne se referme, assaillit par de mauvais souvenirs.

Même si plus de quatre années s'étaient écoulées, elle n'avait pas oublié cette époque où la Sorcière des Landes l'avait changé en une vieille femme ridée et ravagée par les rhumatismes. Seul l'amour d'Hauru et ses propres sentiments lui avaient permis de retrouver son apparence. Ses cheveux et sourcils refusaient en revanche de reprendre leur teinte brune initiale, conservant une couleur grise argentée suffisamment éclatante pour ne plus être assimilés à une capillarité de troisième âge. Depuis lors, il arrivait encore que sa silhouette présente quelques signes de vieillesse, notamment lorsqu'elle se disputait avec Hauru, mais jamais au point de ressentir à nouveau le poids de l'âge. Son bonheur présent était bien trop grand.

Elle le goûtait chaque jour avec passion, n'oubliant jamais qu'elle avait failli tout perdre, sa vie, ses amis, Calcifer et même Hauru. Ce jour-là, elle avait rompu le pacte qui liait le démon du feu au cœur de son aimé, risquant les perdre tous les deux.

Au souvenir de cette période, la gorge de la jeune femme se serra et elle se lova d'avantage dans les bras de son âme sœur, que les mêmes pensées avaient assaillis. L'idée d'être séparés à jamais les terrifiait plus que tout.

- Je suis rentré, s'éleva une voix depuis la porte tandis que celle-ci se refermait avec un léger grincement.

Marko, l'apprenti de Hauru, apparut au cœur de l'assemblée. Le garçon avait perdu de ses rondeurs depuis l'arrivée de Sophie, sous l'effet conjugué du changement de régime alimentaire qu'elle avait imposé et de sa croissance naturelle. Plus mince, un peu plus musclé, il était devenu un charmant jeune homme. Certes, il n'avait pas la beauté innée de son maître, mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de spécial, une pureté discernable.

Depuis l'année passée, après que sa grande sœur d'adoption l'ait contraint à reprendre le chemin de l'école, Marko avait d'ailleurs révélé une véritable habilité à créer des liens d'amitié avec tout le monde. Hauru expliquait ce phénomène comme une conséquence attendue de l'évolution de ses pouvoirs, un magicien puissant dégageant de manière naturelle une aura de séduction contre laquelle seuls ses confrères se trouvaient protégés.

Le jeune garçon avait pris le commentaire autant comme un compliment que comme le gage que ses relations risquaient de ne jamais être véritablement fondées.

Entre les jambes de l'adolescent, un chien d'une quinzaine d'année se faufila. Hihn, un toutou rond et court sur pattes au pelage blanc et café, avait autrefois espionné la maison pour le compte de la magicienne royale, Suliman. Entre-temps, cette dernière avait abandonné son désir de vengeance à l'encontre d'Hauru et ordonné un cessez-le-feu dans la guerre qui opposait sa nation au pays voisin.

Déjà très vieux à l'époque, le chien paraissait de plus en plus épuisé chaque jour, voire même parfois au bord de l'apoplexie. Sa respiration asthmatique sifflait d'avantage dans l'aigu, accompagnée de quintes de toux violentes et imprévisibles, tandis que sa vue et son ouïe avaient perdu de leur finesse. L'animal ne devait en réalité sa longévité qu'à la magie dont Suliman l'avait doté.

- Encore en train de se chamailler ? interrogea Marko, visiblement blasé.

- C'est de la faute de Sophie, enchaîna Calcifer. Elle me martyrise ! Elle ne veut pas me donner de quoi manger.

- Voyons, Calci, tu sais bien que si elle nous affame, c'est uniquement pour notre bien, se moqua le garçon en passant les mains sur ses flancs, soulignant sa nouvelle minceur.

- Pourquoi te ranges-tu toujours de son côté ? pesta gentiment la maîtresse de maison.

C'est à cet instant que l'alarme retentit et que des lumières rouges les aveuglèrent tous (hormis Calcifer). D'un claquement de doigts, Hauru fit taire ce boucan avant de ses diriger à l'étage pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Il avança au-devant d'une armoire encastrée sur sa droite (une armoire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire) et prononça une rapide incantation accompagnée d'un geste. Le meuble disparut sous les regards effarés de Sophie et Marko, le pauvre Hihn semblant montrer quelques difficultés à gravir les escaliers, pour laisser apparaître une sphère de cristal d'un mètre de diamètre.

Le visage de Suliman, la grande magicienne royale, y apparaissait.

La chancelière du royaume et première conseillère de sa majesté présentait habituellement une figure de gentille mamie, sage et posée. Pourtant, Hauru et Sophie savait que la réalité était toute autre. Suliman était perfide et manipulatrice. L'usage qu'elle avait fait de la guerre avec le pays voisin le prouvait, la magicienne ayant avoué que son but réel avait été de forcer Hauru à intervenir afin de pouvoir se venger de lui, même si elle semblait y avoir également trouvé une certaine forme de divertissement.

Cette fois-ci cependant, ses traits affichaient une gravité peu coutumière.

- Ah ! Hauru ! Je craignais que tu ne sois pas joignable.

- Je me suis engagé à toujours rester disponible à vos sollicitations, Madame Suliman. Je vois que vous tenez toujours la forme.

- Hum… Petit flatteur que tu es, lâcha la sorcière avec un sourire en coin. Mais ce n'est nullement le moment ! Si je fais appel à tes services, tu te doutes bien que c'est parce que toutes mes autres possibilités ont déjà été écartées.

Ce fut au tour d'Hauru de laisser échapper un sourire. Si Suliman avait autrefois accepté de statuer un cessez-le-feu avec le pays voisin, le faire avec son ancien élève avait été plus compliqué. Une part de rancœur obscurcissait encore son esprit lorsqu'elle songeait au jeune magicien, et ce dernier s'en accommodait parfaitement. Après plusieurs mois à combattre les sbires de la sorcière, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle se montre à nouveau sincèrement amicale.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, Madame, répondit-il en se délectant de la grimace qui déforma un instant le visage de son ancien mentor.

- Peu importe, trancha celle-ci. J'ai reçu d'inquiétantes nouvelles venant du poste frontière. Il semblerait que plusieurs de nos garnisons aient été attaqué il y a de cela moins d'une heure et personne n'a été capable d'identifier la source de ces offensives.

- Craignez-vous que nos voisins en soi la cause ? interrogea Hauru, plus pour se donner le temps de réfléchir que pour connaître le point de vue de son interlocutrice.

- C'est impossible ! objecta Sophie. Nav… Je veux dire leur prince ne le permettrait pas. Nous le connaissons bien.

- Ma chère, vous apprendrez avec le temps qu'en politique on ne connaît jamais suffisamment les gens, répliqua Suliman avec le ton d'un vieux sage. Quoi qu'il en soit, nos troupes ont déjà été transférées dans la zone. Je vous donne une heure pour élucider cette affaire. Après quoi, j'ordonne l'assaut.

- Vous seriez prête à déclencher une guerre sans preuve formelle ? s'écria Sophie, choquée.

- Bien évidemment, très chère. Après tout, je l'ai déjà fait par le passé, glissa la magicienne royale en arborant un sourire d'ange.

La sphère de cristal cessa soudainement de diffuser les images, mettant fin à la discussion.


	7. Le village de la nouvelle Eboshi

Le Village de la nouvelle Eboshi

Arborant un sourire espiègle, le sylvain dégringola du haut de son arbre, rebondissant de branche en branche, pour atterrir sans délicatesse sur la tête de l'un de ses semblables. Avant de s'épousseter, il aida son confrère à se relever et s'inclina pour demander pardon. Mais les sylvains, petites créatures blanchâtres et translucides, esprits de la forêt, étaient connus pour leur pacifisme. Pas de conflit dans le monde verdoyant des faibles entités. Même lorsque leur sylve se trouvait en danger, ils se montraient incapables de violence, lassant cela aux orangs outans, sages de la forêt, et aux loups de Moro, les protecteurs.

Il y a huit mois de cela, les fauves avaient pourtant échoué dans leur mission, il est vrai mal aidés par Okkoto et ses hordes de sanglier. Aveuglés par la colère, les ongulés avaient lancé une ultime attaque désespérée pour se retrouver finalement décimés par les armes à feu des humains. Le vieil Okkoto, les flancs et le groin dégoulinant de sang, avait tenté de rejoindre le cœur de la forêt, à l'endroit où le dieu-cerf aurait pu guérir son corps usé. Mais lorsque le Shishigami s'était finalement manifesté, les humains l'avaient pris en embuscade et Dame Eboshi, la chef du village voisin, lui avait subtilisé sa tête. Le corps du dieu de la forêt s'était alors métamorphosé en une entité mortelle qui avait ravagé les arbres de sa demeure, ôtant ainsi la vie de milliers de sylvains, avant de ravager les forges de celle qui l'avait privé de son crâne. Des centaines de créatures vivantes, parmi lesquelles de nombreux oiseaux et rongeurs, ainsi que bien sûr des centaines d'humains, avaient trouvé la mort au cours de cette funeste nuit. Puis le Soleil avait refait son apparition à l'horizon et le faiseur de montagnes s'était écroulé, terrassé par les rayons de l'astre diurne.

Depuis, la forêt avait repris ses droits à une vitesse telle qu'il semblait improbable que le Shishigami y soit totalement étranger, en dépit de sa disparition. L'ancien village fortifié avait déjà disparu sous la végétation et un autre avait fait son apparition quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Certes, la forêt ne disposait plus de la protection du défunt dieu-cerf, ni de celle de Moro, la sage louve, décédée au cours de la même nuit, mais elle se trouvait encore quelques créatures aptes à la défendre. Pour peu qu'elle ait encore besoin d'être défendue.

Car depuis le tragique épisode, Dame Eboshi avait fait amende honorable. Consciente de son implication dans ce désastre, elle avait choisi d'abandonner les fondements de sa réussite qu'avaient été l'exploitation de minerais de fer et la manufacture d'armes à feu, qui nécessitaient le déboisement sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés. Le ralliement avec le dénommé Jiko, l'envoyé impérial chargé de récupérer la tête du dieu-cerf, avait été le point d'orgue de son combat contre la forêt. Elle avait depuis compris l'erreur qu'elle avait commise, aveuglée par l'orgueil et l'arrogance. La végétation locale montrait la fertilité de la terre, Dame Eboshi avait compté sur ce paramètre pour rebâtir le village en s'appuyant principalement sur la culture du sol.

Le plus compliqué avait été d'obtenir l'autorisation de bâtir en plein milieu de la forêt, car il était exclu de repartir dans une guerre avec ses habitants. Dame Eboshi n'avait eu d'autre choix que de négocier avec la Princesse Mononoke, la jeune fille adoptée par Moro également connue sous le nom de San, sauvage et emplie de colère envers les humains, et particulièrement en ce qui concernait la grande aristocrate. Malgré les supplications de ses partisans, celle-ci avait bravé le danger et s'était présenté seule face à la protectrice de la forêt. Si elle n'avait pas fait connaître ses intentions pacifistes au préalable, nul doute qu'elle aurait été égorgée sitôt l'occasion présentée.

Mais la princesse avait consenti à l'écouter.

- Qu'espères-tu de moi en te livrant de la sorte ? l'avait-elle invectivée.

- Je souhaite obtenir ton approbation. J'aimerai être autorisé à refonder mon village près d'ici, au sein de cette forêt.

- Et tu espères que je vais simplement t'approuver ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Ou seulement la mémoire ?

- Je connais ma culpabilité. Je ne cherche qu'à repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Notre village ne pratiquera pas le défrichement intensif et ne retournera pas la terre pour en retirer quoi que ce soit, sinon les mauvaises herbes. Je demande seulement ta bénédiction. Nous abattrions quelques arbres afin de dégager le terrain et de bâtir nos maisons. Nous ne vivrons ensuite que de culture et de marchandise.

Avant que son interlocutrice ne puisse répondre, Dame Eboshi s'était laissée tomber à genoux et incliné jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol.

- Alors je t'en supplie, permets-nous de réaliser ce projet. Je m'engage à ne jamais rien décider de l'expansion de notre village sans requérir ton consentement.

- Tu es folle ! Comment pouvais-tu espérer que je cautionne pareille entreprise ? Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas confiance à vous autres, les humains. Rien ne m'assure que tu ne couves pas un nouveau plan visant à détruire la forêt.

- C'est faux ! Le dieu-cerf m'a déjà fait grâce d'une vie par le passé. Jamais je ne pourrai risquer celles de mes hommes une seconde fois.

Le ton agressif de l'aristocrate avait provoqué les grognements désapprobateurs des deux frères de la princesse, deux immenses loups hauts d'un mètre cinquante au garrot. Si leur sœur leur en avait laissé la possibilité, ils auraient pu dépecer l'humaine en quelques secondes. Dame Eboshi s'était forcée à retrouver son calme.

- Tu ne m'offres aucune garantie, avait repris la jeune fille.

- J'en ai une, pourtant : Ashitaka. Il a rejoint le village et estime que mon projet mérite d'avoir sa chance. Je sais qu'il est le seul en qui tu portes toute ta confiance. Il est charismatique et estimé de tous. Si je trame quelque chose, lui saura t'en avertir.

Son opposante avait fait une moue désabusée, mais son regard sombre était resté froid comme la glace. En désespoir de cause, Eboshi avait abattu son ultime atout.

- Si je disparaissais, accepterais-tu ma requête ?

Sous le regard intrigué de la fille-louve, elle avait développé.

- Ta haine envers moi est palpable. Après tout, je suis responsable de la mort de Moro. Si tu me tuais, peut-être ta colère contre les humains s'apaiserait-elle et tu pourrais alors faire confiance à mes hommes. Surtout si c'est Ashitaka qui prend leur commandement.

Un bref instant, la main de San l'avait démangée, tentée par la lame courte qui reposait dans le bas de son dos et qui ne demandait qu'à mordre la chair. Mais son esprit était parvenu à reprendre le dessus. Elle se refusait à abattre une adversaire sans défense, aussi forte puisse être la haine qu'elle éprouvait. Elle aurait préféré la terrasser au cours d'un duel. Mais la dirigeante était venue désarmée et la manche vide qui pendait sur son flanc droit, dernier souvenir de Moro, témoignait de son incapacité à manier correctement une lame. Pas suffisamment du moins pour une confrontation avec la Princesse Mononoke.

Non, le meurtre n'était plus une solution, surtout que le charisme d'Eboshi lui permettait d'entraver certaines tendances violentes de ses sujets. Sans elle pour contenir la haine engendrée par sa mort, difficile de dire ce qu'il risquait de se produire. Elle avait donc été contrainte d'accepter la requête, tout en rappelant bien à Dame Eboshi que si elle abusait de sa confiance, la mutilée le paierait au prix fort et qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de la priver de son autre bras.

Ainsi le nouveau bourg s'était-il implanté sous les frondaisons. Les sangliers décimés et les loups neutralisés, il avait été simple d'abattre quelques arbres pour construire un ensemble de bâtisses simples, habitations ou commerces. La tâche s'était pourtant révélée compliquée au départ, les orangs outans replantant indéfectiblement chaque arbre déraciné. Aussi chaque bâtiment avait-il dû être érigé en une journée sous peine de voir le travail de la veille gommé durant la nuit, Dame Eboshi refusant que l'on s'en prenne aux singes. Finalement, le village s'était étendu suffisamment pour accueillir les près de trois cents rescapés de la destruction des forges, profitant de la négociation de la Princesse Mononoke avec les orangs outans qui avaient finalement accepté de laisser les humains installer leur village dans les environs, sous le contrôle de la fille-louve et de ses frères.

Ce jour-là, près de cinquante hommes étaient attendus. Un convoi avait quitté le village plusieurs jours auparavant pour faire commerce des récoltes et rapporter des produits indispensables à leur existence forestière, et compte tenu des conflits que connaissaient actuellement la région, tous craignaient de ne jamais le revoir.

L'agitation des quelques sylvains qui peuplaient encore les arbres alentours avait alerté la population. Nul n'aurait pourtant su dire ce qu'elle signifiait.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que les postes avancés avaient signalé le retour de la caravane. Comme à l'accoutumé, les femmes avaient accueillis leurs époux avec des cris, de natures oscillantes. À l'image d'un couple bien représentatif :

- Koroku ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi as-tu mis aussi longtemps à revenir ?

- Toki, ma douce, tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça, tenta maladroitement son mari en reculant de deux pas.

Le pauvre bouvier n'avait visiblement pas grand-chose à faire pour éviter le caractère bouillant de sa compagne. Indiscutablement une des meneuses parmi les femmes du village, Toki ne manquait jamais l'occasion de démontrer son émancipation vis-à-vis de mari, en dépit de l'affectation qu'elle lui portait.

- Et comment une femme dans ma situation aurait-elle pu s'en sortir si son mari finissait dans la boue, la gorge ouverte après une stupide bagarre de soulards ? Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté d'épouser un imbécile dans ton genre.

- Toki chérie, attends qu'on soit à la maison, l'implora Koroku sous les rires et moqueries de ses compagnons.

- Allons, Toki, ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de sérieux au cours de notre voyage.

Le jeune homme qui venait de s'extirper de la foule pour porter secours à son ami posa son regard sombre sur Toki. Ses cheveux de jais coupés courts laissaient son front dégagé, son visage aux traits fins lui valait d'être considéré comme le garçon le plus séduisant du village. Mais Ashitaka n'était pas seulement beau ou fort, tels que ses muscles élancés et néanmoins robustes saillant sous sa tunique le présageaient. Il émanait de lui un charisme et une intelligence comparables à ceux de Dame Eboshi. Et il faisait preuve d'une sagesse et d'une clairvoyance peu commune pour son âge.

Héros du village pour avoir secouru deux hommes blessés et surtout pour sa participation au sauvetage des villageois lors de la catastrophe mettant en cause le Dieu-cerf, Ashitaka bénéficiait du respect de tous. Il avait voix au chapitre à chaque décision prise par Eboshi en ce qui concernait l'administration du village, les relations extérieures et les déplacements qui y étaient liés, et bien sûr les interactions avec la forêt et ses habitants. Personne n'avait trouvé à redire sur l'importance prise par le jeune homme au sein de la communauté, cela en quelques mois. Si l'aristocrate restait celle à qui les hommes et femmes devaient tous d'être sortis de la misère, le guerrier portait désormais l'espoir d'une existence paisible, préservée par cette forêt qu'ils avaient si longtemps combattu.

Bon nombre de prétendantes rêvaient de le faire tomber sous leurs charmes, ce qui serait probablement déjà le cas s'il n'était pas déjà lié à la plus farouche de toutes.

- Tu parles ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as épousé, rétorqua Toki. Si j'avais su à l'époque, j'aurais passé mon tour et attendu ton arrivée. Toi, au moins, tu aurais fait un bon mari.

- Trouves-tu correct qu'une future mère parle de la sorte ? répondit Ashitaka avec amusement.

En rougissant, Toki posa la main sur son ventre arrondi et le caressa tendrement, sa colère soudain envolée. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle agrippa l'avant-bras du père de son futur enfant pour le tirer sans ménagement vers leur logis.

Ashitaka s'assura que tous ses hommes avaient bien regagné le bourg, puis se dirigea vers la demeure de Dame Eboshi. La femme de haute naissance l'y attendait, flanqué de Gonza, son fidèle lieutenant. Depuis la perte de son bras droit, elle passait plus de temps dans ses quartiers, se consacrant sans relâche à la restauration de sa petite cité. Pourtant, ses forces la quittaient bien plus rapidement et elle était soumise à un traitement médical strict. Car on ne ressort pas indemne de la perte d'un membre, aussi bien sur le plan physique que psychique. Outre la fatigue qui la guettait à chaque instant, Eboshi prenait douloureusement la mesure de sa faiblesse récente : faiblesse physique, fragilité de celui qui osait se confronter à la nature, perte de cette foi et de ce culot qui faisaient autrefois sa force.

À certains égards, elle n'était plus que l'ombre de l'ambitieuse entrepreneuse qui avait presque vaincu la forêt en seulement quelques années. Seule sa ténacité, entretenue par son désir d'offrir à ses sujets un cadre propice à la paix et au bonheur, lui permettait encore de faire illusion. Il lui avait été néanmoins impossible de cacher la vérité à ceux avec qui elle travaillait au quotidien, Ashitaka et Gonza, ainsi bien sûr qu'au médecin qui la suivait. Son état expliquait pourquoi elle se montrait plus discrète auprès de ses sujets. En fait, Dame Eboshi n'apparaissait plus que lors des annonces publiques, d'événements tels que des naissances, des mariages ou des mises en terre, et bien sûr les fêtes religieuses. Elle laissait le reste à Ashitaka, en qui elle portait toute sa confiance pour gérer les constructions, les accréditations et les conflits.

Gonza, lui, ne la quittait plus d'une semelle, si ce n'était pour transmettre quelques ordres de sa maîtresse. De lieutenant, il était devenu son garde du corps à plein temps, et cela malgré les récriminations de sa supérieure. Et même s'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, Ashitaka sentait que l'ancien chef des bouviers conservait toujours une part de méfiance à son encontre.

Le guerrier attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer, puis rejoignit les quartiers privés de la dirigeante. Vêtue d'un large kimono rouge sombre, plus adapté pour dissimuler son infirmité, celle-ci avait le teint anormalement pâle et la couche de maquillage qu'elle s'était appliquée sur le visage ne parvenait pas à dissimuler complètement ses cernes. Ashitaka fronça légèrement les sourcils, peinant à cacher son anxiété. À ce rythme, Eboshi risquait de les quitter prématurément. Hors, s'il se savait respecté de tous, le jeune homme connaissait la fascination que l'aristocrate exerçait sur ses sujets, et cela l'inquiétait. Comment se comporterait la population si Dame Eboshi, leur mère spirituelle, l'élément rassembleur de leur communauté, venait soudain à disparaître ? Il craignait de voir la cohésion des villageois s'envoler en quelques années seulement et ceux-ci quitter la protection qu'offrait la forêt pour retrouver les plaines et les villes, où grouillaient bandes de voleurs et samouraïs peu scrupuleux.

Eboshi dut percevoir son inquiétude car son regard s'agaça et elle le pressa de prendre place.

- As-tu fais bon voyage, Ashitaka ? Il semble que tu sois parvenu à ne perdre personne cette fois-ci.

- La chance était avec nous. Les seuls bandits que nous avons croisés étaient à l'évidence des novices, très aisés à mettre en déroute. Nous avons pu rapporter de grandes quantités de riz et de céréales, ainsi que plusieurs chariots de viandes salées en échanges de nos récoltes. La guerre et la famine qui l'accompagne nous ont permis d'en tirer un bon prix, notamment le soja et le chou. Nous avons par ailleurs perdu une partie de la cargaison de lotus ren, qui a été gâtée par l'humidité et le soleil.

- Cela ne fait rien. Nous veillerons à mieux la protéger la prochaine fois. As-tu pu transmettre le message à mon oncle ?

- Oui. Il était sincèrement heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Et il s'est montré séduit par votre projet. L'idée d'embaucher plusieurs de nos anciens arquebusiers lui a plu. Il nous fera connaître sa décision très rapidement, je pense.

- Bien. Je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de s'approprier des hommes qui maîtrisent l'utilisation de la poudre et des flammes. Espérons juste qu'il ne lui viendra pas l'envie de les retourner contre nous.

- Maintenant qu'il connaît la situation de notre village, je crois qu'il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vouloir se l'approprier. Un bourg de fermiers attire davantage les mercenaires et les brigands que les riches aristocrates.

Eboshi acquiesça légèrement de la tête, presque trop doucement aux yeux d'Ashitaka.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous me paraissez épuisée. Ne devriez-vous pas… ?

- Je vais bien, le coupa-t-elle, chassant d'un geste de main la question. Un simple moment d'égarement, rien de plus. Gonza ?

- Oui, Madame ?

- Veux-tu aller me chercher un peu de thé, je te prie ?

- Tout de suite, Madame, dit le grand homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ashitaka, tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour moi, lâcha-t-elle une fois seule avec le guerrier. J'ai déjà vécu pire.

Ashitaka avait du mal à le croire, mais il se garda bien de le mentionner.

- Revenons-en à ton voyage. Dans quel état notre pays se trouve-t-il ?

- C'est terrible, répondit-il, le regard las. La guerre n'épargne presque personne. Nous avons aperçu de nombreux villages en ruines, certains encore fumants. Partout, on croise des orphelins, des veuves. Des mutilés.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'aristocrate, mais celle-ci n'avait pas sillé.

- Beaucoup de gens tentent de fuir les massacres en migrant vers les cités, mais je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Peu d'endroit sont désormais sûrs.

- Hormis les forêts, souligna Dame Eboshi avec un sourire.

- Sauf s'il prend à certains criminels de guerre de s'y égarer. Sans parler de ceux qui connaissaient l'existence de vos forges et qui viendront pour s'en emparer.

- Ils tomberont sur des ruines et penseront que la guerre y a déjà fait les ravages qu'ils constateront.

Eboshi avait toujours réponse à tout, et Ashitaka préféra ne pas insister. La fatigue ne semblait pas prendre sur sa lucidité et sa capacité de réflexion, ce qui en soit pouvait paraître rassurant.

Soudain, un hurlement s'éleva, puissant et langoureux, qui les fit se tourner tous deux. Un sourire coquin étirait les lèvres d'Eboshi lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

- Je crois que tu es demandé, dit-elle en s'amusant de voir son interlocuteur rougir.

- Cela peut attendre que nous en ayons terminé.

- Je ne pense pas. Faire patienter ta petite louve t'est peut-être possible, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Et il demeure exclu que je fasse quoi que ce soit qui puisse la contrarier.

- Mais...

- Vas-y, l'incita-t-elle avec tact. Nous aurons l'occasion de poursuivre cette discussion à un autre moment.

Ashitaka voulut de nouveau répliquer, mais Eboshi l'en dissuada d'un regard noir. Il semblait en effet temps de s'éclipser. Le jeune homme salua sa supérieure, sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide pour se retrouver en quelques secondes au milieu du village. Sur son passage, les hommes lui adressaient des piques amicales alors que les femmes se murmuraient quelques mots avec des sourires amusés. Tout le monde dans le village savait où il se rendait, le hurlement n'étant pas le moyen le plus discret de se faire quérir.

Rapidement, il quitta le village sur le dos de Yakkuru, un étrange élan rouge originaire de sa contrée natale, et se laissa avaler par la forêt.

Il n'aurait pu se douter que des centaines d'yeux inhumains, dissimulés par les troncs et l'obscurité de la forêt, scrutaient son passage avec férocité.


	8. Le Palais des bains en flammes

Le Palais des bains en flammes

Chihiro traversa le tunnel puis la petite chapelle sombre qui le prolongeait au pas de course, son petit sac s'agitant dans son dos. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle désirait seulement savoir, ôter enfin ce point d'interrogation qui pesait contre sa poitrine.

Elle s'extirpa de l'édifice à l'abandon et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, la ville du Palais des bains semblait inchangée depuis son dernier passage, de même que la bâtisse rouge dont elle venait de sortir. Le ciel était bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages blancs et le roulement régulier du train qu'elle avait emprunté par le passé s'élevait dans l'air, comme il en avait toujours été. Seulement, là où aurait dû se trouver une plaine inégale, jonchée de pierres et faite de bosses et de creux, s'étendait maintenant un lac clair et plat, reflétant parfaitement l'azur de la voûte au-dessus d'elle.

Ce lac, Chihiro le connaissait bien puisque c'était lui, entre autre, qui avait à l'époque rendu sa fuite du Palais des bains impossible. Et il n'apparaissait normalement que lorsqu'on se retrouvait piégé dans ce monde, pour avoir mangé un met local ou s'être fait dérober son nom, ou après le coucher du soleil. Hors, Chihiro n'avait commis aucune de ces deux actions et l'astre brillait encore à l'horizon. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, un événement avait dû modifier cette règle. D'autant qu'autour d'elle se trouvaient massés des dizaines d'esprit qui cherchaient visiblement à fuir.

Cependant, où qu'elle dirige son regard, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à déterminer d'où venait le problème. De la fumée s'échappait de la ville, signe que les cuisiniers de Yubâba, la directrice de l'établissement, étaient à pied d'œuvre. La jeune japonaise songea au vieux Kamaji et aux boules de suie qui devaient probablement faire tourner leur chaudière à plein régime pour chauffer l'eau de la clientèle des bains. Levant, les yeux, elle aperçut la harpie au service de Yubâba en train d'effectuer sa ronde coutumière. Elle allait se désintéresser d'elle lorsqu'une seconde forme presque identique apparut au côté de la première et s'abattit violemment sur elle. L'ensemble percuta la tour et traversa les frêles toiles qui servaient de fenêtres.

Choquée par la brutalité de l'attaque, Chihiro assista médusée à l'apparition de dizaines de créatures volantes, qu'elle finit par identifier comme d'énormes insectes noirs. En quelques secondes, elles se jetèrent sur la ville et la tour du Palais des bains, ravageant tout sur leur passage. Des cris s'élevèrent rapidement, que Chihiro, pourtant loin, parvenait clairement à entendre. Une fumée noire de nature toute autre se mêla aux premières. Les flammes léchèrent les parois de la maison des bains et les toits de plusieurs restaurants. Paralysée par le spectacle, elle resta un instant à fixer le feu gagner l'ensemble des bâtiments, s'attaquant aux fondements même du Palais. L'agitation qui l'entourait, des centaines de démons courant en tous sens pour manifester leur désarroi, ne parvint pas à la distraire plus de quelques secondes.

Soudain, un cri strident, presque inhumain, s'échappa du sommet de la tour. Une plainte si déchirante que la poitrine de Chihiro se contracta brutalement, pincement qui bloqua sa cage thoracique, la maintenant de longues secondes en apnée. Puis le toit du Palais des bains explosa et la jeune fille dut se détourner pour protéger ses yeux. Lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'autre versant du lac, il ne restait plus que quelques ruines fumantes de ce qui avait été un luxueux établissement de thalasso. Et des dizaines d'insectes soudain privés de cibles.

Chihiro aurait dû anticiper la suite des événements, mais elle se trouvait trop hébétée pour réagir. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que plusieurs monstres volaient dans sa direction, elle avait déjà laissé passer sa chance. Une des immondes créatures, gros scarabée affublé de mandibules aranéides, lui barra la route avant qu'elle n'ait pu se réfugier dans la chapelle. Haut de plus de deux mètres, il la dominait de toute sa stature. Ses deux paires de pattes antérieures s'agitaient en direction de l'humaine avec férocité, délaissant les esprits qui le fuyaient. Malgré l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans ses veines, cette dernière demeurait pétrifiée de peur. Elle ne voyait aucune solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée chez elle ?

Un bruit sourd dans son dos l'avertit qu'un deuxième insecte venait de se poser. Incapable du moindre geste, elle ne put que fermer les yeux. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ?

- Chihiro…

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais elle avait reconnu la voix et sa mémoire lui revint. Haku ! Elle était venue pour Haku. Et pour ses amis. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose. Profitant de la passivité des deux scarabées, certains d'avoir à faire à une proie docile, elle se mit à courir sur sa gauche. Surpris, les monstres mirent un certain temps à comprendre que leur pâture venait de leur filer entre les pattes, puis se désignèrent de nouvelles victimes, moins imprévisibles.

Zigzaguant comme elle pouvait entre les esprits et les monstres, Chihiro se mit en quête d'un lieu surélevé d'où elle bénéficierait d'une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Elle esquiva un coup d'aile, se faufila sous une patte crochue et atteignit enfin le seuil d'un bâtiment. Dans son élan, elle gravit les marches trois par trois jusqu'à parvenir au sommet. La maison n'était pas très grande, elle ne se trouvait qu'au troisième étage, mais elle vit sans difficulté que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Peu de monde tentait de défaire les envahisseurs, le gros de l'assemblée se bornant à vouloir fuir une île à pied, et les maigres tentatives de quelques isolés suffirent à dissuader tout le reste de ne pas emprunter cette voie. Levant les yeux au ciel, Chihiro constata qu'une nuée de monstres menaçait de s'abattre sur eux dans les minutes qui suivraient. Une nuée si épaisse qu'elle assombrissait le ciel tout entier.

Un scarabée géant atterrit soudain juste devant elle et s'avança, menaçant. Cette fois-ci, il progressait à quatre pattes, ce qui le rendait visiblement plus réactif. Lentement, la jeune fille recula vers l'autre bord du toit. Elle ne devait ni lui tourner le dos, ni lui montrer de signe d'emportement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il battit des ailes avant de les ranger sous sa carapace, elle sut qu'il allait attaquer…et elle n'avait rien pour se protéger.

L'image d'Haku s'imposa immédiatement à son esprit. Elle aurait tant aimé le revoir. Elle espérait seulement qu'il saurait échapper aux insectes. Le connaissant, il en était parfaitement capable.

Le scarabée écarta ses pattes tandis qu'il plongeait sur son abdomen. Elle ferma les yeux, ne parvenant plus à regarder la mort en face. Elle entendit les mandibules se mettre en mouvement et serra les poings. Pourvu que cela ne soit pas trop douloureux. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et un liquide gluant et brûlant éclaboussa son visage. Prise au dépourvue, Chihiro tomba à la renverse en arrière, les mains plaquées sur le visage. Elle s'essuya précipitamment les yeux et regarda son agresseur. Et elle comprit.

Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une attaque salivaire était en réalité… Un spasme bouscula son estomac et elle dut se plier en deux pour éviter de vomir. L'insecte avait été littéralement sectionné en deux tronçons. Ses morceaux s'agitaient encore, refusant de mourir. Une patte puissante se chargea de les faire changer d'avis.

Malgré son enthousiasme naissant, Chihiro avait espéré que ses retrouvailles avec son bien aimé de dérouleraient différemment. Elle n'hésita pour autant pas à sauter au museau du grand dragon blanc*.

- Haku ! Tu vas bien !

Le grand reptile ne la repoussa pas, mais il fixa un point dans son dos, lui désignant du regard les dizaines d'insectes qui les encerclaient à présent. Il semblait que les esprits n'aient pas fait long feu. D'une torsion de la tête, Haku fit décoller la jeune fille du sol pour la faire atterrir à la base de son cou.

_- Accroche-toi !_

À peine Chihiro se fut-elle saisi de deux touffes de poils blancs que l'animal s'éloignait du sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. En quelques instants, il parvint à semer le peu d'assaillants lancés à leur poursuite, abandonnant dans leur dos les vestiges de ce qui avait à l'époque été l'un des plus luxueux hôtels du monde des esprits.

Ils volèrent de longues minutes en silence, constatant avec désarroi qu'où se portent leurs regards ne s'offrait à eux que ravages et désolation. Les monstres avaient déjà ourdi leur sinistre besogne partout. Soudain, telle un tsunami de noirceur, une ombre sembla se déverser sur les paysages qu'ils survolaient, plongeant tout dans les ténèbres les plus sombres jusqu'à l'horizon. Il ne restait rien de ce qu'ils avaient connu par le passé.

_- Pourquoi es-tu venue, Chihiro ? Je t'avais demandé de ne plus te mêler des affaires de ce monde. Regarde dans quelle situation tu t'es mise !_ la gronda-t-il soudain alors que les larmes affluaient aux yeux de l'adolescente.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber mes amis ! se défendit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber toi, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler sa réponse, une lumière aveuglante les engloba, plaçant une distance aussi infime qu'infranchissable entre eux et l'obscurité.

* Haku apparaît sous la forme d'un dragon blanc dans la tradition asiatique, à savoir un long reptile blanc tout en longueur, dépourvu d'ailes, aux moustaches allongées faisant la moitié de son corps et au dos couvert de poils plutôt que d'écailles. Cette apparence est en opposition avec celle que revêt Therru, toute en écailles, pourvue de quatre pattes et d'ailes, conception plus occidentale du dragon. (J'invite ceux qui ignoreraient de quoi je parle à faire un petit tour sur le net, il pullule d'images sur le sujet)


	9. Et le vent cessa de souffler

Et le vent cessa de souffler…

- Les Ohmus ! Les Ohmus arrivent !

- Je vous en prie, tâchez de garder votre calme !

Malgré ses efforts, Nausicaä peinait à faire entendre sa voix au milieu de l'hystérie collective qui s'était emparée du village. Dans un désordre absolu, ses sujets couraient en tous sens, certains pour aller se munir d'armes à feu, d'autres en quête d'un abri plus sécurisé. Telle une fourmilière que l'on vient de piétiner, la communauté était partagée entre se défendre et se dérober à la menace.

- IL SUFFIT ! s'éleva une voix puissante au cœur de la mêlée.

L'agitation s'apaisa aussi vite qu'elle était née. Tout le monde se tourna vers Miro avec révérence. Le guerrier était de ceux qui savaient se faire entendre.

- Écoutez ce que notre princesse a à dire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

- Merci Miro. Avant toute chose, il ne nous faut surtout pas céder à la panique. Tant que nous ignorons de quoi il retourne exactement, nous devons nous prévenir de toute action malheureuse. Que chacun rentre chez lui se barricader et attende dans le calme que nous récoltions davantage d'informations. Miro, prends trois hommes avec toi et fait décoller un avion. Nous nous rendons immédiatement au Fukaï.

- Nous ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller, Nausicaä ? contesta son oncle, inquiet.

- En tant que princesse, je dois constater de mes propres yeux l'état de la situation.

La fermeté du ton ne laissait place à aucune ambigüité, aucune hésitation. Pourtant…

- Non, Nausicaä ! Tu ne dois pas y aller !

Ce n'était pas Miro qui avait parlé mais O-baba. La doyenne s'avançait vers l'autel, aidée par deux enfants qui l'empêchaient de trébucher. Sa mine sereine quelques instants plus tôt s'était effacée, remplacée par une anxiété qui lui était peu commune.

- Tu ne dois pas approcher de la Fukaï. Il s'y prépare des choses terribles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, grand-mère. Les Ohmus ne me font pas peur. Je sais comment apaiser leur colère et ils me connaissent.

- Non ! Il ne s'agit pas des Ohmus ! Je ressens une tension inhabituelle dans l'air. Quelque chose de plus dévastateur que les Ohmus eux-mêmes se rapproche. Tu dois absolument éviter le Fukaï pour le moment !

Nausicaä posa un regard interloqué sur la vieille femme. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Même lors du meurtre de son père ou la destruction de leur village, O-baba n'avait pas manifesté pareille angoisse. Mais aussi incontournables que puissent être les conseils de son aînée, la princesse savait qu'elle ne pourrait passer outre ses devoirs.

- Mon rôle de dirigeante me dicte d'observer par moi-même ce qu'il est en train de se produire au Fukaï. Sans cela, je ne considérerai pas mon jugement comme totalement objectif.

Visiblement résignée, défaite par l'argumentation de sa princesse, O-baba baissa sinistrement la tête et demanda à ses deux aides de la ramener à sa demeure.

- Bien. Je pars devant avec Asbel. Miro, tâchez de nous rattraper le plus rapidement possible.

Sans attendre de réponse, Nausicaä bondit de l'estrade et se précipita vers son planeur*. Elle donna une impulsion et se retrouva en quelques secondes à hauteur d'Asbel, qui avait pris les devants, à ceci près qu'elle se trouvait à des dizaines de mètres d'altitudes.

De là-haut, la jeune femme contempla sa vallée dans toute sa beauté. Le soleil presque au zénith l'illuminait intégralement, faisant scintiller l'herbe verte et créant des jeux d'ombres à partir des moulins et des éoliennes. Les arbres s'étaient remis à danser sous le vent chaud qui les abritait des vapeurs toxiques dégagées par le Fukaï. Emporté par son élan, le planeur traversa une nuée d'oiseaux blancs et bleus. Tetho fit alors mine d'en attraper un avant de glisser et de se recroqueviller dans le cou de sa maîtresse, ce qui tira un sourire à cette dernière.

Oui, elle était heureuse de savoir son pays préservé des horreurs qu'avaient connu bons nombres de villages avec l'expansion du Fukaï. Mais il n'était pas protégé de la colère des Ohmus. Les récits des survivants de Pejite prouvaient qu'aucune armée ni aucune barricade n'étaient en mesure de stopper une charge d'Ohmus enragés. C'était pourquoi elle devait tout faire pour comprendre leur colère et, si nécessaire, l'apaiser.

Le désert, aride et vide, remplaça soudain les parterres verdoyants. Au loin, Nausicaä discernait la masse immense du Fukaï, noircissant l'horizon. Et au-devant, une marée rouge vif.

La princesse inclina son véhicule vers l'arrière pour ralentir l'allure, puis se coucha de côté pour lui faire perdre de l'altitude. Elle se retrouva alors au côté d'Asbel, dont la monture ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se rapprocher encore davantage du Fukaï.

- C'est étrange, les Ohmus ne semblent pas vouloir s'éloigner de la forêt, commenta-t-elle en atterrissant.

- Peut-être ignorent-ils contre quoi diriger leur colère, avança Asbel en éperonnant une nouvelle fois l'oiseau-cheval, qui refusait d'aller plus loin. Crois-tu que les Tolmèques puissent être derrière tout ça ?

- Je ne pense pas. Si des humains étaient impliqués, ils provoqueraient une agitation chaotique parmi les insectes. Alors que là, les Ohmus m'ont l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Au loin, le tapis écarlate restait en effet impassible, comme si un évènement se trouvait sur le point de se produire.

- Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Nous devons nous rendre sur place si nous désirons savoir la raison de cette agitation.

- Moi je veux bien, mais cette satanée volaille ne semble pas aussi disposée que toi, s'emporta le jeune garçon en agitant les rênes Kaï.

Le pauvre oiseau restait pétrifié de peur, son corps secoué de tremblements nerveux intermittents. Avec affection, Nausicaä s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser le bec et le front. Ce contact eut le mérite de tirer l'animal de sa léthargie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kaï . Tu vas rentrer au village et nous y attendre. Asbel, tu viens avec moi sur le planeur.

- Quoi ? Mais tu risques d'être gênée pour le manœuvrer.

- Je préfère prendre ce risque. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Kaï, il ne nous sera pas d'un grand secours. Et puis, cela ne te semble-t-il pas plus rassurant de survoler les Ohmus plutôt que de t'y mêler ?

Asbel dut admettre qu'elle marquait le point car il descendit de selle et rejoignit l'engin volant tandis que Nausicaä renvoyait sa monture vers la vallée.

Très vite, l'ancien prince de Pejite se retrouva les bras enserrant la taille fine de sa dirigeante, flottant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Sous eux, des centaines d'Ohmus tournés vers...le Fukaï.

- Bizarre... Je m'étais imaginé qu'ils se confrontaient à un ennemi extérieur, mais il semblerait que le danger provienne de leur propre écosystème.

- Une guerre entre insectes ? avança son passager.

- Ne soit pas ridicule, Asbel. Cela fait des siècles que les habitants du Fukaï cohabitent en harmonie. On dirait plutôt qu'un prédateur y a fait son apparition.

- Qu'est ce qui est en mesure d'effrayer suffisamment les Ohmus pour qu'ils quittent tous la forêt ?

- Je l'ignore, mais je sens que nous n'allons pas tarder à l'apprendre.

En effet, à ce moment, un tressaillement parcourut le troupeau d'Ohmus et ceux-ci émirent grincements et claquements dans un brouhaha angoissant. Une nuée d'insectes s'échappa des premiers arbres de la Fukaï. Leur vol rapide indiquait qu'ils fuyaient un danger.

Soudain, une masse immense s'extirpa de la forêt. Un énorme Ohmu venait d'apparaître, poussant l'excitation de ses semblables au paroxysme. Mise à part la taille du spécimen, qui dépassait la totalité de ses congénères (quand on sait qu'un Ohmu peut culminer jusqu'à plus de 10 m**...), c'était surtout sa carapace noire qui intriguait. Nausicaä aurait pu jurer n'en avoir jamais vu de semblable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Asbel.

La jeune fille aurait bien aimé pouvoir répondre qu'elle l'ignorait, mais elle se rendit compte que sa bouche était trop sèche pour qu'elle parvienne à articuler.

- Regarde !

Son attention se reporta sur la scène qu'elle survolait...et elle vit. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'Ohmus noirs sortaient à présent de la forêt. Ils formaient une barrière compacte autour du Fukaï. Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, la muraille se mit à s'étendre, laissant derrière elle une immense flaque noire. Telle une vague immense, elle gagna en vitesse et atteignit les rangs d'Ohmus massés à l'orée du Fukaï. En quelques secondes, ceux-ci furent littéralement submergés, engloutis par ce tsunami de ténèbres. Vaillamment, se dressant face à cette attaque que rien ne pouvait endiguer, les Ohmus firent front commun. Pas un seul ne fit mine de vouloir fuir. C'est pourquoi il fut si facile à Nausicaä de repérer le seul être à sang chaud que comptait la cohorte.

Se faufilant entre les insectes géants, un oiseau-cheval avait préféré écouter son instinct et filait à grandes foulées. Sur son dos, un homme au visage grave faisait tout son possible pour rester en selle, se refusant de brider l'élan de sa monture. Les cinquante ans passés, Yupa possédait encore une silhouette imposante et un esprit toujours plus aiguisé. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était connu comme le meilleur combattant du pays.

- Maître Yupa ! appela la princesse, bien trop éloignée pour que son cri atteigne le guerrier au beau milieu du vacarme qui s'élevait dans son dos.

- Princesse Nausicaä !

Derrière elle, l'avion commandé par Miro et trois de ses hommes venait enfin de les rattraper. Tous affichaient ce même regard terrifié. Et la jeune fille se rendit alors compte de la tension qui habitait chacun de ses muscles. La peur l'avait saisi sans qu'elle en soit consciente.

- Rentrez au village et prévenez tout le monde ! ordonna-t-elle. Asbel et moi allons secourir Maître Yupa.

- Non, Princesse ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

Mais le planeur était déjà loin. En quelques instants, ils arrivèrent à hauteur de l'oiseau-cheval.

- Grimpez ! intima-t-elle à son aîné. Kui courra plus vite si vous n'êtes pas sur son dos.

- Je ne peux pas grimper avec vous. L'appareil ne supportera pas un poids supplémentaire comme le mien.

Au loin, la mêlée compacte d'Ohmus disparaissait peu à peu sous l'élan de la vague noire. Sa vitesse était à présent hallucinante. Il ne s'agissait que d'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne les rattrape.

- Montez, vite ! s'affola la jeune fille.

- Partez ! ordonna Yupa avec un geste du bras.

- Nausicaä ! Ça se rapproche ! l'alerta Asbel.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! hurla-t-elle en tendant une main au guerrier. Pas aujourd'hui, si tôt après Père !

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, maintenant. Je sais que tu feras une excellente reine. Asbel ! Partez d'ici !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, le prince tira Nausicaä en arrière et le planeur prit la direction des cieux. Yupa le suivi du regard, un sourire soulagé au coin des lèvres.

- Vole de tes propres ailes, mon enfant.

La marée noire s'abattit sur lui.

Tandis que les ténèbres s'étendaient de plus en plus depuis le Fukaï, le planeur prit la direction de la Vallée. Surfant sur les courants aérien avec autant d'agilité qu'un faucon, des larmes sillonnant ses joues et brouillant sa vue, Nausicaä se hâtait. Elle devait rejoindre ses sujets et les mettre en sûreté. Mais l'entité sombre continuait d'accélérer tandis qu'elle devait se jouer des zones de dépression et des vents tourbillonnants ou ascendants. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre l'inévitable.

La vague atteignit l'embouchure de la vallée et s'y engouffra avec fracas. De loin, Nausicaä aperçut les premières éoliennes se faire souffler aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait de fétus de paille. Très ténus du fait de la distance, les hurlements des siens lui transpercèrent le cœur et renforcèrent sa détresse. En quelques instants, ce qui avait été un havre de paix et de tranquillité fut balayé, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une étendue noire insondable.

Sur le planeur, la princesse ne parvenait pas à endiguer le flot de larmes qui baignaient son visage. , Elle avait échoué dans son rôle et tout perdu. Comment pourrait-elle jamais réparer sa faute ? En elle se battaient la tristesse, douloureuse et infinie, et un sentiment grandissant de colère, enflammant son être et ne parvenant pas à trouver de cible appropriée. À ses côtés, Asbel traversait également la même dualité intérieure. Tous deux ne pouvaient se résoudre à faire le deuil de leurs amis sans au moins connaître les raisons de leur disparition.

Au loin, l'obscurité s'étendait à présent jusqu'à l'horizon. Leur monde avait disparu.

Sous l'emprise de son ressentiment, Nausicaä se désintéressa un instant des commandes et le planeur fut soudain frappé par une violente bourrasque. D'ordinaire aussi agile qu'un chat sur son véhicule, la princesse fut cette fois-ci déstabilisée et glissa. Malgré une ultime tentative, elle ne parvint pas à y conserver pied et chuta, emportant avec elle son passager. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils eurent à peine le temps de voir le sol noir se rapprocher. Et encore moins cette porte de lumière s'ouvrir sous eux, au détriment des ténèbres.

* Pour ceux n'ayant jamais eu la chance de visionner le film ou de lire le manga, le planeur en question est un appareil constitué d'une paire d'« ailes » inamovibles et dans le prolongement l'une de l'autre. Des poignées en dessous et un duo de barre au-dessus permettent de s'y accrocher, tandis qu'un mini réacteur positionné à l'arrière sert à la projection.

**Valeur complètement arbitraire, résultat d'une estimation rapide sur image


	10. Courage ! Fuyons !

- Mais arrêtez ! Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher !

Encadré par deux soldats qui le maintenaient debout, Pazu avait du mal à conserver son calme. De l'autre côté de la table, un troisième homme avait saisi Sheeta par le poignet pour la forcer à se lever. Sans ménagement, il la tira vers la porte.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je peux marcher toute seule, répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

- Avance ! ordonna un quatrième militaire en poussant violemment Pazu dans le dos.

- Puisque je vous dis que nous n'avons rien fait de mal !

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'une seconde poussée qui l'envoya percuter une table, puis deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses épaules et le dirigèrent vers la sortie. Plus conciliante, Sheeta atteignit cette dernière sans qu'on l'y contraigne. Tandis qu'elle plongeait dans la rue froide, elle entendit l'homme aux lunettes noires s'adresser à l'assistance :

- Mesdames, Messieurs, veuillez nous pardonner pour cette intrusion si soudaine. Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente fin de soirée.

Un corps s'affala aux pieds de la jeune fille.

- Pazu !

Son ami avait percuté de la tête le sol pavé et paraissait sonné. Un fin filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

- Allez ! Debout ! ordonna un soldat en empoignant le garçon par le col pour le redresser.

- Arrêtez ! Il est blessé ! supplia Sheeta qui tentait de s'interposer.

Un militaire lui bloqua le passage et elle le gifla. Mais déjà deux autres se précipitaient vers elle. En quelques secondes, Sheeta se trouvait soumise à une clé de bras, incapable de résister.

- Suffit ! intima l'agent gouvernemental. Que l'on attache cette furie.

Pazu, lui, demeurait inoffensif. Toujours à moitié assommé, soutenu par son gardien, l'adolescent peinait à rester sur ses pieds.

- Que s'est-il passé avec celui-ci ?

- Refus de coopérer, Monsieur.

- Pas de brutalité. C'est ce qui nous a été demandé. Ils doivent être en état de nous indiquer le chemin pour Laputa.

- _Laputa... _songea Sheeta. _C'est donc bien de ça dont il est question, une fois encore. Mais Laputa a été détruite, ou en tout cas dans sa quasi intégralité._

- Ligotez-le également. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'ils...

L'homme du gouvernement ne put terminer sa phrase, soudain jeté au sol. Pazu, dont l'inconscience était feinte, venait de lancer son coude contre la mâchoire de celui qui croyait le maîtriser et avait bondi. Avant même que ses adversaires ne puissent réagir, son poing avait démoli la pommette de son opposant tandis que de l'autre main il s'emparait de son revolver. Le canon de ce dernier pressé sous le menton de leur chef, Pazu se tourna vers les soldats.

- Reculez ! Reculez immédiatement ou je tire !

Furieux, les militaires s'écartèrent. Crachant un jet de sang accompagné de quelques dents, celui dont le jeune homme s'était libéré voulut faire l'inverse, le regard noir de colère, mais ses collègues l'en empêchèrent. Pazu fut heureux de constater qu'il venait d'acquérir l'avantage psychologique.

- Relâchez Sheeta ! ordonna-t-il.

- Fai...Faites ce qu'il dit, souffla son otage, à peine audible.

Libérée de ses liens, l'adolescente rejoignit son compagnon qui plongea la main dans le col de sa chemise pour en tirer un autre revolver. Il le lui tendit avec empressement et elle ne put refuser, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Plus tard, répliqua-t-il. Va à l'avion et démarre le moteur !

Sheeta obéit car c'était en effet ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle comptait sur Pazu pour leur fournir le plus de temps possible. Elle remonta la rue jusqu'à une première intersection, évitant soigneusement de frôler qui que ce soit de peur qu'il s'agisse d'un officier en civil. Elle bifurqua ensuite en direction de l'aérodrome et de ses hangars.

Alors qu'elle approchait de la zone des hangars, elle discerna dans la pénombre les silhouettes de trois individus. _Des militaires_, jugea-t-elle en les détaillant à la lumière de la lune. Ils semblaient faire le tour de chaque appareil, probablement avec l'intention de réquisitionner, voire peut-être même de neutraliser leur Race Swift. Astucieusement, Sheeta s'empara d'une vieille clé à molette qui traînait dans le hangar le plus proche et le lança de toutes ses forces dans le hangar n°3, provoquant un tintamarre assourdissant qui attira l'attention des soldats. Elle profita de la diversion pour rejoindre le hangar n°7.

Sans tarder, elle huila les roues de l'avion, regrettant de ne pouvoir réaliser un examen plus approfondi, et s'apprêtait à lancer le moteur lorsqu'un grincement l'immobilisa. Quelqu'un venait de la rejoindre. Silencieusement, elle tira le revolver qu'elle avait glissé à sa ceinture et se cacha dans l'ombre. Elle n'avait jamais tiré sur un homme, c'était tout juste si elle en avait déjà braqué un. Aussi se crispa-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut la carrure forte d'un des trois miliciens aperçus plus tôt.

- Bizarre, j'aurais juré avoir entendu du bruit. Mmh ? Tiens, mais ce serait pas… Race…Swift. C'est l'engin qu'on recherche. Faut vite que je prévienne le…

Mais tandis qu'il se dirigeait précipitamment vers la sortie, l'homme s'arrêta net. Un détail venait visiblement de l'interloquer.

- Snif… Un instant. Ça sent fort l'huile. Et quand je suis entré, la lumière était…

Il s'accroupit précipitamment à deux pas de la porte de sortie et se saisit de son fusil automatique. Les doigts de Sheeta se resserrèrent un peu plus sur son arme. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Si elle ne voulait pas être capturée, elle allait devoir s'en servir. Dissimulée dans un recoin sombre, elle attendit le moment propice, lorsque l'homme se détourna de sa cachette, et le mit en joue. Son doigt resta pourtant paralysé, incapable d'appuyer sur la détente. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir le faire.

Le regard de son adversaire se dirigea droit sur elle et Sheeta lut dans ses yeux qu'elle était repérée.

- Sortez d'ici ! Les mains bien en l'air !

Sheeta se recroquevilla dans son coin, se sachant perdue. Elle avait tant espérer pouvoir s'enfuir sans opposition.

- Ne m'obligez pas à tirer ! la prévint-il. Sortez sinon je…

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un autre de chute conclut son injonction. Discrètement, la jeune fille jeta un œil… et son cœur se remit à battre.

Penché sur le corps inerte du soldat, son revolver en main tenu par le canon, Pazu vérifiait que sa victime avait été correctement assommée. En sueur, probablement à cause d'une course effrénée comme le confirmait son souffle rapide, le jeune homme regardait en sa direction.

- Pazu ! s'écria son amie en lui sautant au cou.

- Sheeta ! Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, grâce à toi. Où sont les autres militaires ?

- Regroupés dans l'auberge avec la menace de descendre leur chef s'ils en sortent.

- Pazu !

- Quoi ? Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai envoyé le type au pays des songes et me voilà. Maintenant, dépêchons nous de décoller.

Se gardant d'une ou deux remarques bien senties, Sheeta bondit sur le zinc et plongea devant les commandes de pilotage pendant que Pazu ouvrait en grand la porte du hangar. Un œil au-dehors l'avertit que leurs poursuivants n'avaient pas eu la patience de les attendre à l'auberge. Le tambour des pas qui se rapprochaient emplissait l'espace.

- Ne perdons pas de temps ! s'écria le garçon en s'élançant vers l'avion.

L'hélice de ce dernier battait déjà l'air et l'appareil prenait de la vitesse. Pazu eut juste le temps de se saisir d'un des barreaux menant à sa place. Fermement maintenu contre la carlingue, il entendit une première rafale de balles siffler à ses oreilles et rebondir sur le métal, leur Race Swift ayant été équipé de protections supplémentaires contre les armes à feu après quelques expériences malheureuses. Pazu, lui, ne disposaient pas d'une telle défense et tenta tant bien que mal de se hisser vers le haut de l'avion.

- Dans les airs ! hurla-t-il à sa compagne.

- Je ne peux pas ! On n'est pas assez rapide !

Blême, le jeune homme réalisa que des dizaines de fusils et de revolvers se trouvaient à présent pointés sur eux. Il ferma les yeux et attendit la mort. Une explosion furieuse retentit alors. Ce n'était heureusement pas le Race Swift qui prenait feu, mais les rangées armées qui l'entouraient. Du ciel assombri plongeaient des dizaines de formes noires, pareilles à de grands rapaces fondant sur leurs proies et ravageant les rangs adverses à grands coup de … lasers ?

En une seconde, les deux amis reconnurent les apparitions. Des robots de Laputa, combattants immenses et dévastateurs par leur puissance. Tandis que leur MS 230 prenait finalement la direction des nuages, l'aérodrome se transformait en un gigantesque champ de flammes. Le temps pour le couple d'atteindre une altitude suffisante et il découvrait, horrifié, que la cité entière avaient subi les foudres des machines. Les cris de panique ou d'agonie étaient couverts par les déflagrions incessantes que provoquaient les attaques aériennes.

Dans le sillage des robots, une pluie noire se mit à tomber, engloutissant chaque bâtiment, chaque pavé sous un flot aussi sombre que l'encre.

- Pazu, c'est terrible ! Les gens qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure, l'aubergiste et sa femme…

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Derrière elle, son ami était trop bouleversé pour réfléchir.

Soudain, un trait de lumière les frôla. Désormais seule matière en mouvement dans ce tableau de ténèbres, leur avion faisait une cible idéale pour les robots.

- Pourquoi nous attaquent-ils ? s'écria Pazu. Ne sont-ils pas censés te protéger, toi l'héritière de Laputa ?

- Peut-être que ce n'est plus le cas depuis que la pierre a disparu.

Un choc violent, semblable à un impact, fit trembler l'aile droite de l'avion, l'envoyant faire une vrille sur le côté. Un des assaillants venait de percuter l'appareil.

- Sheeta !

- Je sais ! Je sais !

La jeune fille tira sur le manche de toutes ses forces et parvint à faire remonter l'appareil.

- On va pas pouvoir les éviter encore très longtemps !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, hein ? s'emporta Sheeta en faisant une embardée pour esquiver un nouveau laser.

Pazu allait répondre qu'il n'en savait rien lorsqu'un éclair blanc les aveugla. Un trou de lumière venait d'apparaître juste devant eux.

- Fonce là-dedans ! ordonna-t-il, conscient que la situation pouvait difficilement être pire.

- Oui !

En un instant, les robots se retrouvèrent privés de cible.


End file.
